To Mend a Broken Heart
by ladehkaeru
Summary: What if Swaine was hiding another secret besides his lineage? And just what if that secret leads to something he can't keep running from? SwaineXOC Set in the midst of the game, but A/U at the same time. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prolog

_Many many years ago two kingdoms sprang up. To the northwest, the bountiful kingdom of Evesta, with it's rolling hills and abundant water sources making it perfect for agriculture. The kingdom was nestled on three large islands known as the Swan Isles. To the southeast, the industrious empire of Hamelin. Rich in ore and gems, Hamelin became the leader of mechanical advancement._

_Forty years ago, to the kingdom of Evesta, twin heirs were born. A daughter; Tamara and a son; Percivical. To Hamelin, a prince; Vigo, was received. Peace between the two countries was fleeting at best and finally the rulers of the respective kingdoms came to the agreement that Vigo and Tamara would marry._

_The night before their wedding, however, Tamara ran away, as she had fallen in love with the son of one of the nobles of her country. They were never heard from again._

_Hamelin thus declared war on Evesta and the two male heirs sent off to war. Percivical and Vigo met on the battlefield and after a long drawn out fight that left both princes drained, the two finally reached a stalemate._

_Again, a tentative peace was reached and both princes kept in touch as the years passed, forming a strong friendship. Within time, they both were married and each had their first child._

_To Hamelin and Vigo, a son; Gascon, was born, and year later, to Evesta was Amara. Having kept in touch for so many years it didn't take Vigo and Percivical long to think about arranging their first borns to marry._

* * *

Nineteen years ago:

" AMARA!" six year old Gascon shouted. He and his father had been visiting Evesta every summer for the last three years so that he and Amara could get to know one another. He laughed loudly and looked around all the corners of the garden wall. " You know full well I'll find you! You may as well just come on out!"

Gascon, sure that he had managed to find her spot, laughed as he looked under the garden bench and his eyes widened in surprise when he found that Amara wasn't there.

" RAH!" five year old Amara bellowed, tackling her playmate. " Got you!"

The two children laughed and both fathers looked at them fondly. " It's good they get along now...Hopefully that won't change when they get older." Vigo said gruffly.

" We can hope old friend. I think we should draw up their marriage arrangement in the next four to five years and then sit them down and let them know we've been planning this since they were born." Percivical said jovially.

" Just as long as your daughter doesn't do what your sister did, we should be fine." Vigo said teasingly.

" Why would it be my Amara? I think it's your Gascon we'll have to worry about." Percivical teased back.

" Gah! Father, help!" Gascon shouted, running up to them and hiding behind his father's legs.

" Gascon, that isn't fair! You always run when it's my turn to choose a game to play!" Amara cried, running up to them.

" If you didn't choose such girly games, I wouldn't run away." Gascon shot back.

Vigo chuckled and shook his head. Leaning down to one knee to get eye to eye with his son, Vigo laid a hand on Gascon's shoulder.

" What does she want to play?"

" Tea party..." Gascon replied with narrowed eyes.

Both kings laughed and Vigo shook his head. " Gascon, you do know that the trait of a gracious king is to compromise. Amara does play whatever you want to, so maybe you could do the same for her."

Gascon groaned in acquiesce and Amara squealed with glee.

" I'll go get everything ready!" she said, running off inside the palace.

* * *

Sixteen years ago:

Nine year old Gascon was wandering the garden as he read a book. Amara was supposed to be sitting down for her reading, writing, and arithmetic lessons, but she always finished early and the garden was her favorite place in the whole palace to spend time in. He knew the garden like the back of his hand and was eating an apple that grew off one of the trees to the north side. As he came upon his and Amara's secret spot, Gascon heard Amara sniffling.

" Amara?" Gascon said worriedly. " Amara why are you crying?"

" Aden called me ugly and said that no one would ever marry me." Amara had a bit of a lisp as she was missing her front teeth. She had a round chubby face and her blue eyes were big and wide in their sockets.

Gascon shook his head. Girls and their ideas of getting married. " Did he say what made you ugly?"

Amara sniffed again. " My freckles...He's always so mean to me...What if I always look like this?"

Gascon shook his head again and patted Amara's shoulder gently. " My father always said that freckles are no more than kisses from the sun. I like your freckles, so don't ever think so little of yourself again. Besides, you know the story of the ugly duckling?"

Amara's eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip quivered. " You think I look like a duck?"

Apparently Amara had never heard the story before, so he settled in and laid down in the soft grass. " No, it's a story my mum read to me a long time ago. Pretty much a duck has a bunch of eggs and when they hatch, one of the chicks doesn't look like the rest. Instead of being yellow and fluffy, he's gray and much bigger than his brothers and sisters. After months of mistreatment he finally runs away right in the middle of winter and gets caught in a pond that's freezing over and is found by a kind old farmer and his wife. They care for him and by the next spring they let him out so that he can go swimming on the pond again. Upon seeing his reflection in the pond, he was surprised to see that he wasn't a duck at all, but had grown into a beautiful swan." Gascon said with a smile.

Amara smiled at the tale and leaned over to kiss Gascon's cheek. " Thank you, Gascon. That helped me feel alot better. Oh! You need to go find your father! It's three o clock!"

Gascon smirked. " Archery practice and swordplay. My favorite part of the day." He walked into the castle and began looking for his father. Hearing his voice, Gascon found them in Percivical's study.

" It's settled then, when they're old enough, Gascon and Amara will marry and our kingdoms forever united. I'll start sending Gascon on his own next year, up until the point that Amara is sixteen. From then on we can start planning the wedding and the like." Vigo said jovially, a quill in his hand as he and Percivical signed the agreement.

Gascon gasped and ran from the castle and outside, his chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath. " Amara!" he shouted. He looked as if a ghost was on his tail and he stumbled back into their spot.

Amara looked alarmed at Gascon and rushed behind the tree.

" Amara, our fathers...Marry..." he wheezed.

Amara looked confused. " What?"

" Our fathers are planning to marry us!" Gascon said. Now that he said it like that, he didn't see why it was such a big deal. Amara was his best friend and he actually liked her a lot, though he would never admit it unless asked.

" Is that all?" Amara replied. " I don't think I'd mind that..." She was smiling at him and Gascon smirked sheepishly.

" I guess I overreacted a bit." Gascon laughed a little.

" Do you not want to marry me?" Amara sounded a little hurt.

Gascon sighed. " I'm not adverse to the idea." He held his arms out to Amara to give her a quick hug. " It's not like I don't care about you..."

" Could you ever love me?" Amara said. Even at her young age, Amara loved Gascon very much.

" I already do. " Gascon replied honestly. He laughed as Amara gave him a look that clearly said that she didn't believe him. " What would you do to have me prove it then?"

" Kiss me...Not just a quick peck. A real kiss." Amara stated resolutely.

Gascon laughed. " That's all? No quests? No jewels or gold? Just a single kiss?"

Amara nodded.

" Very well then." Gascon leaned in close to Amara, making her blush and pressed his lips to hers, his hand caressing her cheek as he did so. Gascon was blushing himself as he pulled away and smiled shyly at Amara.

Amara smiled shyly as well, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him this time. " I can't wait then..." she whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

Oliver and Esther were smiling ear to ear as they approached the palace in Hamelin. Swaine looked mildly uncomfortable to be there, but Marcassin had sent a messenger to summon them at their earliest convenience. Swaine had gotten used to doing as he pleased, but knew he couldn't keep putting his duties off to the side any longer. Once he, Oliver, and Esther defeated Shadar, he would have to permanently return to Hamelin and take up his duties as a prince again. _That means..._he began thinking, his eyes narrowing as they navigated the halls to Marcassin's study. He was suddenly jerked from his thoughts when he realized Esther was speaking to him.

" I'm sorry, what was that?" Swaine had the grace to look ashamed for not listening to her before.

" I asked if you might know why you're brother is calling us in for an audience?" Esther remarked, sounding rather annoyed that he had been ignoring her.

" Not in the slightest." Swaine replied, smirking from ear to ear. He couldn't help himself. Esther was so easy to rile up. She was like the little sister he never got to have and he enjoyed the banter he had with her.

Oliver chuckled even as Esther huffed at him for doing so and he knocked on the door to Marcassin's study. " You're highness?"

" Ah. Welcome, welcome! I hope you all have been doing well." Marcassin was looking excited with their arrival and held his hand out to his brother. Swaine took it amicably and the two held a brotherly embrace. " I was hoping to hear all about your recent travels. You all are more than welcome to rest here for some time to recharge yourselves and relax. Swaine, may I have a moment alone in the library?" The way Marcassin's eyes settled on his brother made Swaine uneasy. He looked like the matter was of much importance.

Unable to deny him, Swaine nodded and the two brothers exited the study in silence and made their way down the hall.

" I wonder what that was about." Esther said, looking at the closed door curiously. She was contemplating following them after having noticed the silent exchange between the two and looked back to Oliver and Drippy.

" Swaine's right about ye bein' too curious for youer own flippin' good, mun. Jus' let 'em be, Esther. It's prolly a very private matter between them." Drippy remarked exasperatedly, sitting down on one of the plush chairs available and making himself comfortable. It would be nice to be able to relax for a while before they completed the last leg of their quest.

" Mr. Drippy's right, Esther. If Swaine wants to tell us what's going on, he will. We're his friends after all." Oliver finished with a placating smile. He turned his attention back to the bookshelves, his interest piqued with all the books on magic before them.

* * *

Marcassin's face went from a smile to a tired grimace as Swaine closed the door. " I need to ask you first, do you plan on returning to take your rightful place of prince once this madness is resolved or do you plan on never returning." Marcassin looked at him pleadingly and Swaine patted his shoulder reassuringly.

" I'm coming back Marcassin, don't worry. Was that it or did you need something else of me?" Swaine said, walking over to the window. He leaned against the sill, smiling that he used to do this when he had been a child here in the palace.

Marcassin sighed heavily and join his older brother by the window. " Gascon...I received a letter from Evesta..."

If Swaine wasn't pale before, he certainly was now. " And?"

" You were planning on resuming your role as prince of Hamelin once all this madness was over, but it appears you may have to start a little sooner than expected, Gascon. Even though you left fifteen years ago, your..."

" I got it, alright. No need to spell it out." Swaine's voice had an edge to it that startled even Marcassin. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. " I'll clean up and head there tomorrow. I'll ask Oliver to borrow Tengri so that I might make it a one day trip..." His mind was already percolating with ideas.

Marcassin's brow rose in interest. " You're actually taking this seriously then? I'll send for the tailor so that you can have some presentable clothing. And it may not be a one day job, Gascon...You may need to stay longer than that..." Marcassin's tone was serious as he spoke to his older brother. " You've got your work cut out for you for that matter."

Swaine could only stare out the window in deep thought. There was one thing that he hadn't taken into consideration and he swore under his breath. " I'll leave at dawn. Tengri is faster than lightning, so I figure I should be there by midday tomorrow. Have you..."

Marcassin held his hand up to stay his brother's question. " No I haven't. This is your mess to fix."

Swaine nodded and made for the door. " That it is...Have you heard anything on..."

" It wasn't my place to ask, despite our friendship in years past." Marcassin smirked at his brother. " Did you think I was going to give you a leg up?"

Swaine chuckled and patted Marcassin's shoulder. " I'll be in my old room then. I'll be around for supper I'm sure."

Marcassin nodded and sighed heavily. He really hoped his brother could fix this mess.

Oliver was perusing some of Marcassin's books on magic when Swaine entered the room. He smiled at him and Esther came bouncing over.

" Everything alright?"

Swaine nodded. " I've got some official business to attend in one of the neighboring kingdoms. Place you lot haven't been to yet. Would I be able to borrow Tengri for the flight there? I'll send him back once I reach my destination." Swaine tried to save face, but Drippy could tell something was bothering him.

Oliver nodded. " I don't see why not. I'll ask him of course. The choice is his. Will you be needing any help where you're going?" He looked excited at the prospect of going somewhere new.

" It's probably for the best if I go alone. I need to fix this myself..." Swaine said, looking out the window. His voice was deceptively soft and he shook his head. " Don't you lot worry about me. It'll be nice not having to baby sit you two for a few days." He had a cocky grin in place and he began walking out the room. " I'll be leaving at dawn, just let me know at supper if Tengri will fly me out."

" I will, don't worry." Oliver looked his friend over, and saw fatigue settling its way onto Swaine's features.

Esther noticed it too and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. " Would you like to talk about it?"

" I made a mistake, and I've got a hell of a mess to clean up. I would rather you three stay here with Marcassin, rest up, and be ready to go for Nevermore once I return..." Swaine turned around to see his three companions smirking at him. " I'm serious. I want you three to stay here. It's a personal matter and I would rather deal with it on my own."

Esther and Oliver exchanged glances and shrugged. They would try to get more out of him at supper.

* * *

Oliver stood out in the Pig Iron Plains and blew the horn he received from Kublai to summon Tengri. The azure dragon touched down and lowered his front so that Oliver could climb on, and Oliver shook his head. Casting Nature's Tongue as he approached his dragon, Oliver gently caressed Tengri's snout. " I need to ask you something, Tengri."

_What is it you need, Oliver?_

" Swaine needs to travel someplace far tomorrow. Would you be willing to take him there and come back and tell me where he went? He's being very secretive about it and I'm worried he might be getting himself into something he can't do alone."

_Swaine is the other man we travel with, right? _Oliver nodded, and Tengri all but purred. _He's a good man. He likes to give me fresh meat and scratches this one spot behind my horns that feels great. In return, I've taken him to a set of islands to the north every now and again. Should I tell you where he's gone if he hasn't told you himself?_

Oliver had the grace to look ashamed. Esther would also be forever hounding him about it once Tengri returned. " If I ask, will you take me there?"

Tengri seemed to be deep in thought and nodded. _ I will, only because I see you are worried about him._

* * *

Swaine sighed as he closed the door to his room and saw a tub, a straight razor and other bathing items. He wasn't ready to show such a drastic change to Oliver and Esther just yet. He shrugged off his coat and set to unbuttoning his shirt.

Swaine was looking at his reflection disbelievingly as he tied back his now straight locks and buttoned his new shirt. He hadn't looked like this in over fifteen years. He admitted that he looked a tad gaunt, but that could easily be attributed to the amount of traveling he had done over the last year. If he had three daily meals, and a definitive exercise regimen, he would resemble the handsome young lad he used to be.

* * *

Esther paced back and forth, her curiosity driving her to a near hyper state. " Why doesn't he want us coming along? I understand that it's a personal and official matter for him, but couldn't we at least be there should he need us."

"Instead of frettin' it so much, mun, try thinking. Ollie boy has to call Tengri for Swaine in the morn, en't? Just go there with the pretense of wishin' him a safe trip like, and he just may crack and allow us to go." Drippy said, smiling all the while. While he would never admit it, Drippy was also insanely curious about what Swaine was trying to keep from them.

Oliver nodded. " Let's make sure we're ready to go then."


	3. Chapter 2

Dawn came sooner than he wanted, and Swaine flung a knapsack over his shoulder while heading for the door. As he reached the entrance of the palace, Swaine was surprised to see both Oliver and Esther waiting for him.

Esther was gobsmacked at his new look and smiled. " Shame you didn't look like this before, you could have charmed our way through quite a few predicaments." She said appraisingly and teasingly at once. She circled around him to gauge the look and smirked. " I get the feeling this is about a girl..."

" What are you two doing here?" Swaine said, mildly annoyed now. He had been hoping to miss both of them this morning. Not only that...

" I need to call for Tengri anyways, and the three of us wanted to wish you a safe and speedy journey." Oliver said smoothly.

Swaine couldn't help but smile and ruffled Oliver's hair. " You're too good, you know that?" He looked at them suspiciously for a moment, noticing that they also had their travel gear ready.

Oliver chuckled and the four friends walked out to the Pig Iron Plain. Once again summoning Tengri, he looked over to Swaine. " Are you sure you don't want us coming along? You've been awfully quiet about what you're going to be doing."

Swaine pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the two children and their fairy companion. " You lot aren't going to give me a choice are you?"

" I reckon not, tidy. They'll prolly wind up driving Marcassin flippin' bonkers before too long. It's just better if ye take 'em with ye Swaine." Drippy replied, shrugging. " They were up most of the night planning this anyways."

If looks could petrify, Drippy would have been permanently cast into stone from the looks he received from Esther and Oliver.

Swaine couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. That sounded an awful lot like something he would do. " All right, but you both had better be on your best behavior. I know I told you last night that it was official business, but it's more along the lines of royal business..." he sighed as they took up their positions on the dragon's back.

" Where are we heading Swaine?" Oliver said, rubbing Tengri's flank affectionately. The sapphire wyrm all but purred at the contact.

" To the kingdom of Evesta...It's a kingdom nestled on the Swan Isles. Shadar's forces haven't come anywhere near them. Last I had heard at least." Swaine's voice fell a little as he finished this statement and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

Tengri warbled in understanding and took off at a northwestern heading.

Esther's curiosity was going wild and she turned around to look at their older companion. " Why are we heading there?"

" I told you last night that I've got some important business there...Very important actually. Remember when we traveled into the past and Marcassin and I parted ways?"

Oliver and Esther nodded, both of them looking at him with very keen interest at this point.

" I know I told him that I was going to find my place in the empire, but in all actuality, I was running away from myself. Who I was then..." Swaine went silent before long and the four companions rode in silence for a few hours. " When we get to Evesta, you'll have to address me as your highness or Prince Gascon. It'll be odd hearing that come from you three, but this is a very important trip we're making. This is officially a royal matter that I am attending to, so if you lot are going to be near me for most of this trip, make sure you are on your best behavior." Swaine felt that he couldn't stress that point enough. His eyes brightened and he patted Tengri's flank. " There we are! Just over yonder!"

Oliver and Esther gasped at the size of the kingdom and both oohed and ahhed at the same time. The palace sparkled invitingly in the afternoon sun and they could see the townsfolk watching their descent by the town gate.

The guards came up to the travelers and bowed respectfully. " Your highness. We received word last night that you would be arriving today. If you'll follow us..."

Swaine nodded. " Did you lot want to follow along, or go sight see for a bit? I don't know how long we'll be here in the long run, but..."

" We'll stay with you for now, your highness. Like you said, we'll be here for a while, so there'll be plenty of time for us to go sight seeing." Oliver said as Esther nodded.

Swaine smiled and motioned for them to follow along and in turn, began following the guards to the palace. He was nervous as hell, he could feel the sweat beading on the back of his neck and his palms were clammy. He hadn't stepped foot in this kingdom since he had been just a lad, nine to be specific. His father had died when he had been ten.

Steeling what little courage he had left, as it had taken quite a bit for him to come here on such short notice, Swaine passed into the palace and swallowed hard. He turned to Oliver, Esther, and Drippy as they waited for an audience with the king. " Now remember, it's either Prince Gascon or your highness. And for the love of all that is good and holy, please, don't speak a word unless spoken to."

The three nodded and the double doors were opened to let them in. Swaine's olive skin was visibly pale by this point and kept his eyes forward.

Oliver took notice of the king, and who appeared to be his daughter sitting on a smaller throne beside his. The young woman was breathtakingly beautiful and even Swaine's confident stride was slowing as his eyes fell on her.

She was obviously in her early to mid twenties, and looked down upon the four approaching with interest. Garbed in a light, flowing gown of sage green, her long brown locks were pulled away from her face by her tiara, bringing her sapphire blue eyes to focus. Swaine's eyes roamed over her, drinking in her loveliness like a man parched of beauty, and he sighed heavily.

The moment the princess' eyes fell upon Swaine, they turned from warm and inviting to ice cold and hard.

" Ah, Prince Gascon! We haven't seen or heard from you in the last fifteen years or so. Where have you been? Not even your brother could tell us of your whereabouts." the king boomed kindly, standing and embracing the younger man. " You certainly favor your father in looks, however, you have your mother's smile."

" King Percivical, first allow me to say I am honored to be standing in your hall once more, and as for my whereabouts these last fifteen years, I've been gathering intel for the Porcine Empire on Shadar and his forces. Ever since Shadar slew my father, I've been doing all I can to make sure the empire and our allies have a leg up on his movements." Swaine said honestly. He had been doing that, aside from taking up the life of a rogue.

Percivical nodded. " So it was your intel that has helped keep my kingdom safe then. However, the contract your father and I signed sixteen years ago will be null and void in four more years..."

The princess huffed audibly and looked down at Swaine with nothing sort of disdain in her azure eyes. Oliver could actually seen pain in Swaine's chocolate colored ones as the prince and princess locked gazes.

" Amara..." he began, his voice barely a whisper.

" I don't even want to look at you, Gascon...Never a single letter, no warning of any kind. I thought we ...That you..." she looked as if she was about to burst into tears. " Begone with you. You made yourself clear fifteen years ago. I don't wish to hear another word from your mouth..."

Swaine deflated visibly. He certainly did have his work cut out for him. _I don't know what I'm going to do here...She wants absolutely nothing to do with me and we're supposed..._Swaine looked down to the ground dejectedly, ready for her verbal assault.

Percivical looked down at his daughter. " Now, now, Amara. He did give us a valid reason as to why he's been gone all these years and there is still time...The fact that he is here is testament to that."

" Only for him to run off again and get himself killed? Look at them, father. A wizard, a fairy, the daughter of one of the great sages and one of the porcine princes. They're going to fight Shadar, and they're going to die doing so! He's immune to magic if you lot recall." Amara stood up and looked at the four. " If you know what's good for you, you all will stop this foolish quest at vengeance. Lest you all value your lives." With that, she stormed off into the antechamber, and Swaine's eyes followed her the whole way.

" She's certainly still lively, your majesty." he said, his brown eyes full of sadness.

" She's not the loving girl we used to know, Gascon...Please, make yourself at home. I'll attempt to get her to hear you out. I'm sure you recall how stubborn she can be." Percivical said.

Oliver looked down at Drippy. " Do you think she is..."

" Hard to tell to be sure. She's got all the makings of being brokenhearted, but even then, it's not like Shadar's magic reached her at all..." the fairy replied softly, his eyes traveling from where the princess had made her exit and back over to where Swaine was standing and watching the door sadly.

Swaine sighed and sat down heavily on the steps leading up to the king's throne. " If she's brokenhearted, it's not because of any spell or wizardry. The fault is mine."

Esther sat down in front of Swaine. " What happened?"

Swaine looked down at Esther, and sighed. " Sixteen years ago...My father used to bring me here to stay the summer so that Amara and I could get to know one another. The year before he died, I stumbled upon my father and his majesty signing an arranged marriage contract for myself and Amara. As you know, I left the empire fifteen years ago and we were supposed to have married after her sixteenth birthday...So she probably feels as if I was running away from her when I was just trying to do something that would have made my father proud. What Amara doesn't know that in the fifteen years I was on my own is that I have visited Evesta in hopes of seeing her around the town. I have always cared about her. That much has remained true all these years."

Esther sniffed and dabbed her eyes. " Now she doesn't want anything to do with you..."

Swaine nodded and held his head in his hands. " Now you see why I've been saying that it's my job to fix this."

Oliver and Esther looked at one another and nodded. " We'll be around town if you need us then. I hope you and Amara are able to come to an understanding." he said gently. " Good luck."

Swaine watched as Esther, Oliver, and Drippy left and he stood up. He needed to speak to Percivical and then try to get back into Amara's good graces. They had been friends since as long as he could remember, since he was about four or five, and he was determined to do anything to make the last fifteen years up to her. They were supposed to have been married eight years ago, and Swaine doubted that Amara would let his cowardice drop easily.

Percivical heard a knock on the door and smiled. " Come in Gascon..."

" Your majesty." he replied, bowing politely. " I was wonder..."

" Your father and I made the contract for twenty years, just in case if either of you weren't ready yet. Amara won't admit it now, but she has greatly missed your presence here every summer. Your sudden absence the year your father died, and every year after that hurt her more than anything."

Swaine's head hung a little. He hadn't meant to hurt her. " Do you know where she went?"

" Out into the garden, her favorite reading spot is..."

" Amongst the chrysanthemums on the south end. While I may not have spoken to her in the last fifteen years, it doesn't mean I haven't been keeping tabs on her. Wish me luck then..."

Percivical laughed as Swaine closed the door behind him and shook his head. " That young man is going to have his hands full with her."

* * *

Amara was reading her favorite book when she heard the footfall of boots heading her way. " You can go away, father. I refuse to speak to that detestable wretch."

" Good to know your opinion of me hasn't changed in the last fifteen years." Swaine said, handing her an apple from one of the trees they used to climb as children.

" I thought I told you to leave." Amara said, standing. She gathered up the front of her gown to hastily get away from him and Swaine grabbed her arm gently.

" Amara, please. I..." he was stopped short when her hand flew across his face, leaving a resounding welt in the shape of her palm.

" Fifteen years! Fifteen long years, Gascon! How dare you just disappear without so much as a by your leave. You have no idea how worried I have been for you!" Amara had tears streaming down her face and Swaine pulled her into his embrace. Her fists beat against his chest in an effort to hurt him further, but they slowed as sobs continued to rack her petite frame.

" Amara. I couldn't let Shadar find you. He killed my father, he stole pieces of mine and Marcassin's hearts. I couldn't allow him to do that to you too. He targeted the royal families and everyone they held dear..."

" Come off it, Gascon..." Amara shoved him roughly away, and moved to leave again. " I know exactly why you ran off. You didn't want to get married to me. Was it because we were just children or was it because you never wanted anything to do with me? You know...Don't answer that. I can't believe I ever lo..."

Unwilling to hear her finish that statement, Swaine pulled Amara into his arms and kissed her soundly, his heart pounding against his chest, or was that her heart pounding as furiously as his.

Amara broke away, her eyes filled with tears and looked into Swaine's eyes. For the second time, her hand flew across his face and Swaine winced at the pain flaring across his cheek. " How dare you..." she seethed, running back to the palace in tears.

Swaine sighed and gingerly touched his cheek. Now he could say that he truly felt the sting of her rejection. He would try to talk to her again at supper.

* * *

Amara rushed into her room, tears streaming down her face. Who did he think he was, coming back into her life so abruptly after fifteen years of no contact. How dare he try to work his way back into her heart without any sort of apology. _There's the problem though...He never left my heart..._

* * *

Swaine sat the the king's left as Amara sat on his right. The tension was all but palpable and Percivical coughed a bit. " Gascon. Where have your travels taken you since you left Hamelin?"

" I started following leads on where Shadar's forces were concentrating. As you know, my intel has helped to provide some sort of protection for the other kingdoms. Since teaming up with Oliver however, I've traveled as far north as Yule. It was amazing getting to see the tomtes in person." Swaine replied.

Amara glared at him. She knew he was trying to goad her into the conversation by talking about the tomtes. She had always wanted to see them, and upon locking eyes with Swaine, knew that he knew that she knew what he was attempting to do. The smirk on his face said it all.

" Tomtes? Amara, you've always wanted to see them since you were a child." Percivical said, seeing what Swaine was attempting to do.

" Big balls of fluff? As a child I can understand my fascination with them, however, as a grown woman I have no interest in..." she tried to finish her statement, but her voice cracked and caught her in her lie.

Swaine chuckled at Amara's attempt in blowing off the topic, and smiled. " Now, Amara, there's nothing wrong with holding on to childhood dreams." Swaine replied.

" Knowing you couldn't use your real name while traveling, what alias did you take up?" Amara said icily.

" Swaine. I was about to bring it up, as that's the name that Oliver, Esther and Drippy know me by." he replied honestly.

" Swaine? Just one letter more than the word swine..." Amara said. She stood up and stalked away from the table. " I'll take supper in my chambers, father."

Percivical sighed. " Did something happen between the two of you earlier?"

" She slapped me twice." Swaine said with a chuckle. His hand traveled to his face on it's own and Swaine sighed slightly. " I may have crossed a boundary that shouldn't have been crossed."

Percivical looked at Swaine with interest.

" I kissed her, but only to stop her tirade...I swear I meant no disrespect."

Percivical laughed out loud at this. " I did the same thing to Amara's mother. How I miss her so. You remember her, don't you?"

" Her majesty? She reminded me of my own mother."

" Amara is just like her." Percivical said with a chuckle.

Swaine nodded in understanding. " I figure now that it's just the two of us here, I should ask this of you now. I would like your permission to court Amara."

" Granted."

Swaine nodded. He had a lot of work to do with Amara. " If you'll excuse me, your majesty. I'm going to head to the chambers you've prepared for me."

" Have a good night, Gascon."


	4. Chapter 3

Amara was walking through the library five days later, trying to find a book that had caught her interest the other day and found it on a shelf just a little too high out of reach. She stretched her fingers in an attempt to catch the spine and swore under her breath as she skimmed the bottom.

There was suddenly another source of heat directly behind her and Amara blushed at the proximity that he was in. There was no mistaking who was behind her, she could smell the sandalwood that he had anointed himself with when they had been in close quarters last.

" The ladder was just around the way." Swaine said, plucking the book off the shelf and holding it out to Amara.

" I almost had it." Amara said icily even as she gently took the book from him. Her fingers skimmed his and she rushed past him and grabbed a few other books that she had been looking at in order to hide the blush that was darkening her cheeks.

" What are you studying?" Swaine remarked, looking over her shoulder, intentionally keeping close to her. If he knew what her favorite kinds of novels were, he could look into procuring a few of the rare ones in order to get into Amara's favor again.

" Didn't I tell you to leave and that I didn't want anything to do with you?" she bit out, her voice just this side of a growl. Her blues were dark and held a dangerous glint in them.

Swaine took a look at the title in her arms as he ignored her jibe. " The healing arts? You certainly do take after your mother then, Amara...She was a talented mage when she was still among us. I remember one of the summers that I was here, when I was six if I remember...I climbed the old oak out in the garden, even though you had begged and pleaded that I didn't. Then of course, I fell and broke my leg. Your mother healed me quickly, I don't even remember the pain."

Amara couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. Her mother, Marion, had been teaching her the healing arts since she had been just a child. " I did warn you..." Amara said, chuckling.

Swaine took this opportunity to approach her about what happened. " Amara...I want to apologize to you...I know I let you down..." he began, regret heaving in his voice. Swaine had honestly cared about her before he had disappeared without the slightest trace, and he already knew how hard it was going to be to get back into Amara's good graces again.

It would be about as hard as pushing a boulder up a steep hill.

" I was just starting to enjoy your company until you started that." Amara quipped, brushing past him roughly.

" Damn it..." Swaine groaned, following her quickly before she could leave him behind. " Amara, please. I..."

" Gascon, I've had enough of your company for one morning. I suggest that unless you're prepared to feel the ice of my tongue and the sting of my palm again, that you take your leave of this room." Amara said harshly. Looking at the thick tome in her hands she held it up. " I'm prepared to use this if I must."

Swaine held his hands up in defeat. " Very well, but you and I need to have a rather serious talk. It's going to happen and you can't keep pushing me away. I'm not going anywhere." he said hotly.

Amara sighed. She knew he was right. _I guess I'm as much of a coward now as he was then..._she thought morosely.

* * *

Two weeks later, Swaine felt as if he was going bonkers as he and Amara kept bickering. She was acting like a spoiled brat, and he had no qualms in telling her such. This in turn ignited Amara's temper and he needed some time to himself to clear his head. He found himself in the palace courtyard a lot, brushing up on his swordplay and keeping up his marksmanship. He planned to steer clear of Amara for a few days.

* * *

Percivical sighed in exasperation at his study window. Amara was being unreasonable in his opinion, but there was only so much he could do to get her into Swaine's company. It was going to take a miracle at this point.

* * *

Oliver was visiting the palace one afternoon, and was perusing the library as he waited for his friend to meet with him there. He was combing over some of the tomes on magic, most of it of the healing arts, and was fascinated by what he read. It seemed as if it were the evestans who had made the most head way in that particular area of the magic arts. He heard the door open and to his surprise saw Amara enter as opposed to Swaine.

" Good afternoon your highness." Oliver said politely, bowing to her as she looked at him.

" Good afternoon. Oliver, right?" Amara asked, her eyes curious. This was the prophesied one? He was just a young boy!

" Yes your highness. I hope this afternoon finds you well."

Amara scoffed as she plucked a few of the books on healing from the shelf. " This afternoon finds me in need of sanctuary. I've been trying to avoid Gascon for the last several days now after the last row we had. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side as I ran into him on my way here." And they had gotten into another fight for that matter. The arguments they were getting into were progressively getting worse and worse.

Oliver winced behind Amara's back. It seemed as if Swaine was not having much luck trying to reconcile with the princess. " May I ask you something, your highness?"

" I don't see why not. What is it you wish to ask?" Amara said, half listening to the boy as she gathered the books she wanted to look over that day.

" I was wondering if you have tried getting to know Swa...I mean Prince Gascon...He's changed quite a bit over the last fifteen years." Oliver inquired innocently. If there was anything he could do to help his friend get back into the princess' favor, Oliver had no qualms in doing it for him.

Amara harrumphed and leveled her cool blue eyes on Oliver. " I'm very much aware that he hasn't changed all that much from when we were children. He's still cocky, brash, and he drives me to my last nerve."

Oliver shook his head in disagreement. Maybe he needed to let her know what had happened to her betrothed during his fifteen year absence. " He's been through a lot. Are you aware of what nightmares are?" Oliver as looking at some of the titles Amara was setting on her normal table and felt his interest pique again. She must be very skilled to be reading some of these.

Amara groaned as she set her books down at her favorite table. " Of course I do. I am a mage, young wizard."

" He was possessed by one...When Esther and I first met him I mean..."

Amara's eyes were wide in disbelief and she shook her head a bit in shock. A nightmare had possessed him? Swaine was the eldest son of one of the great sages, the strongest emperor to rule Hamelin! How could that even be possible?! " What was his heart devoid of?" she barely whispered, as if terrified it may happen to him once again.

" Restraint." Oliver replied, looking down. " He didn't have to join me on my quest, but he has. Swai...I mean his highness has nothing to gain by aiding me, and yet he's willing to see this through to the end. His advice has been nothing short of valuable and he puts himself in between whatever is attacking us and Esther and I." Oliver smiled here. " He's constantly trying to protect us...He's an honorable man, your highness. I wish you could see that."

Amara was gobsmacked with this, but as she began to think about it she recalled that Swaine had done that even when they were children. Amara's cousin Aden had bullied her to no end during their childhood and Swaine had always placed himself between Aden and her in an effort to protect her. " He ran away in an effort to get away from me." she spat as she took her seat, her eyes narrowing as her pain and heartache came back to the fore. Fifteen years of abandonment was a lot to get over. Amara didn't know if she would ever forgive Swaine, if at all.

Oliver got angry at this and fought the urge to slam his hands on the table. " That's not it at all! He was trying to find a way to make his father proud! For the longest time he believed his father favored Marcassin over him, and it wasn't until recently that he learned that hadn't been the case. He never ran away, your highness...It was more of a journey of self-discovery. It was something he felt he had to do on his own."

Amara leveled her cool gaze on Oliver curiously. She hadn't been roared at that fiercely since her Uncle Magnus had found out that she had used magic; broom broom to be exact, to make Aden stop bullying her. That had been nearly ten years ago. " Very well...I'll keep that in consideration then, young Oliver. I noticed you were perusing the tomes...Did any catch your eye?" Maybe she could get a little bit more information out of the boy about the man she was arranged to marry.

Oliver nodded. " Actually, one of the ones that you grabbed on the herbal medicines did. We're constantly foraging, so knowing a bit more about what we're picking would be beneficial." he replied with a smile on his face.

Amara patted the seat beside her and allowed Oliver to sit down. " Well it just so happens that you're in luck. I happen to be an expert about medicinal herbs."

" Are you training to be a sage?"

Amara laughed. " Heavens no. I specialize in the healing arts like my mother did. I do know a few attack spells and some of the more basic ones, but I don't have a wizard's companion. I would love to though, just for the information on alchemic medicines. But enough of that for now..." she began, opening the book and teaching Oliver about a few things he didn't know he could pick.

* * *

Swaine smiled softly as he watched Amara interact with his charge. If he had held to their original plans, their first child would have been about Oliver's age by now. His chest clenched slightly at the thought, but he pushed it aside. The fights that he and Amara had been getting into were steadily getting worse. It was as if she had no room in her heart to forgive him, much less allow him to apologize. He would leave a message with one of the guards near the library for Oliver to meet him in the courtyard. Swaine figured he wouldn't interrupt them right now.

* * *

Amara found Oliver's enthusiasm refreshing as they covered when the best times to pick some of the roots were and what was guaranteed to yield the best crop. " Oliver, can I ask you something about Gascon?"

Oliver smiled and nodded. " Sure your highness. I'll try to answer as best I can."

" What is he like now? I know you've pointed out a few things, but..."

" He's pretty easy going for the most part, although he can be pretty gruff if he starts getting upset about something. It takes a lot to get him riled up to be honest..." Oliver replied, his baleful blue eyes locked to hers.

Amara filed this away yet again and smiled slightly. " Tell you what, you and your friends are welcome here at any time. I have a pretty handy repertoire of light based spells I can teach you, but right now I have to be leaving. I need to meet with the members of court alongside my father. You're more than welcome to keep perusing the library if you wish." Amara gently tousled Oliver's hair and he gave her a polite bow.

" Thank you, your highness. That's very generous of you."

Amara smiled and began for the door. As soon as she reached it a thought hit her. " Have you been staying at the Cat's Cradle?"

Oliver nodded.

" I'll speak to my father about arranging a few rooms for the three of you. You are Gascon's guests after all. The stay you've had to endure must have been hefty on your coin purse."

Oliver shook his head. " We've been taking on some of the bounties at Swift Solutions and they've been paying very well. On top of that, we offered the purrprietor our services as well should she have need of them. Needless to say, we actually got ourselves a week free of rent. However, it would be easier on us if we were able to accept your hospitality."

Amara smiled. She was sure her father would allow them to stay. She wondered why Swaine hadn't requested quarters for them. She would make it a point to ask him at supper.

* * *

Swaine had a smile on his face as he entered the dining hall to join Amara and Percivical for dinner. When Oliver finally caught up with him that afternoon, the two spent a bit of time talking about what Amara had taught Oliver earlier in the library. He just couldn't get the thought of her doing that with their children out of his head. And to think he thought he hated kids. The moment he took his seat after greeting the father and daughter duo, he felt Amara's eyes on him.

Swaine's curiosity piqued. This was the most attention she had shown him without yelling at him in a while. " Is there something I can help you with, Amara?"

" I was wondering why you didn't ask for a few extra rooms for your friends." Amara stated simply.

" I was intending to make the trip alone, and Oliver assured me that they would be alright in town after we got here. I admit I should have thought of it sooner." Swaine replied, pausing to take a bite.

Percivical chuckled softly and shrugged as Amara gave him a stern glare. More like Swaine had his hands full with his daughter sending him in a tailspin every time they spoke. " Well, the next time you see them, please let them know they are more than welcome to stay here at the palace with you." Percivical said gently.

Swaine nodded and his eyes leveled on Amara. He had a feeling she enjoyed Oliver's company. He couldn't help but wonder if she had thought the same thing that he had.

* * *

Another week later found Swaine with Oliver, Esther and Drippy in an attempt to forget his worries for a bit as he spent time with his friends.

" How are things going with Amara?" Esther said, her interest focused on Swaine.

" Insufferable hellcat..." he breathed out. Even as he said that, Swaine found he wouldn't have her be any other way. If he honestly appreciated anything, it was vivacity and Amara had that in spades. She wouldn't ever back down if they were to get into an argument, which he could see happening between them again soon. _Then again, there are other things that could happen after an argument that could prove to be interesting..._he thought with a smile.

" Come now, mun. She can't be all that bad..." Drippy said, hopping onto the bench beside him.

" She really isn't. Before I forget, his majesty has asked me to tell you three that you're welcome to stay at the palace as you lot are my guests. Esther, I want you to talk to Amara about learning some new healing spells as she's a master at them. Oliver, see if you can get any new spells out of the impressive library if you haven't already. Might as well have you two doing something besides lounging about."

Oliver and Esther nodded enthusiastically.

Esther's eyes lit up as another idea came to her.

Swaine knew what she was thinking before she had a chance to say it. " Don't even think of trying to butter her up towards me, Esther. I almost had her laughing just this morning during breakfast. I think I just need to keep reminding her about the good times we used to have." Swaine's eyes lit up this time as another idea came to mind. " Esther, she's fascinated with familiars, maybe you could talk to her about your drongo."

Esther nodded once again. She would go about that this afternoon. _On top of trying to help Swaine along. He's obviously taking the bull headed approach on all this._ she thought.

* * *

Esther did in fact bump into Amara on her way to the room that she was being provided. She had gotten lost and had just begun to lose hope when the princess had spotted her.

" Esther? You are Esther, right?" Amara asked gently, holding a hand out to keep the young girl from bumping into her.

" Yes your highness." she replied, curtsying. Esther certainly felt embarrassed now, imagine getting lost because she had been perusing the beautiful works of art decorating the palace walls.

" You managed to find your way into the east wing. How did you manage to get all the way over here?" Amara asked, leading the girl in the opposite direction.

" To be honest your highness, I got lost because I was looking at all the paintings. They're beautiful." Esther replied, blushing slightly.

Amara smiled. At least ten of the paintings she was referring to were Aden's work. " That they are. So you're one of Gascon's traveling companions, yes?"

Esther nodded. " We initially met him in Castaway Cove. He was trying to garner passage onto the ship the Cowlipha is allowing us use of. He didn't look at all what he looks like now however. It's amazing what changes a man will go through for a woman..." she mused this aloud and realized who she had said it about. " My apologies, your highness." she said quickly, blushing a very intense shade of red.

Amara chuckled at this. Swaine certainly traveled with a lively bunch. She had met their fairy companion out in the garden the other day when Oliver had been visiting the library again. " It's alright Esther." Amara opened the door to her chambers. " Why don't we have a chat in here. My balcony overlooks the garden, and although it's my favorite place in the palace, I haven't been able to frequent it as much as I would like as of late."

Esther nodded and sat on the bench with Amara. The two girls began talking, and Amara was able to glean more information about her intended than she thought possible. Was it just that her temper was getting the better of her? Or was it her broken heart that kept him as far as she did? Whatever the matter, Amara found that she was the one who was over reacting. Maybe she needed to give him another chance after all.

" Your highness, may I ask you a question?" Esther began.

Amara smiled and nodded.

" I heard from Swai...I mean his highness that you're an expert at healing spells. With both Oliver and his highness' familiars handling the fighting, I've been able to concentrate on keeping them alive. I was hoping you would be willing to teach me some of those spells before we leave off again." Esther honestly wanted to expand her repertoire in an effort to grow and keep up with everything Swaine and Oliver were learning.

Amara smiled. " Where's your wand? I can start showing you now if you like."

" Oh! Goodness me...I actually use a harp to perform any magic I use." Esther replied, pulling out her instrument.

Amara's eyes went wide as she recognized the harp. " The Heart Winning Harp? You're good with familiars then too?" Amara's blue eyes were shining with excitement at the sudden change in topic.

* * *

Swaine could hear Amara and Esther talking, although he wasn't too certain where they were as he paced the garden. He wasn't too keen on running into Amara right now as he was trying to figure out a way to get back into her good graces. Oliver and Drippy were with him, as they had been strategizing about how what they would need to stock up on while they were here in town to take with them after they left.

" It seems like Esther and her highness get along well enough." Drippy said smiling, looking around for both girls.

Swaine nodded and he began tapping the barrel of his gun against his chin. He needed something that would enrapture her long enough to get past wanting to threaten him out of her presence.

Oliver smirked. Swaine only did that when he was deep in thought on a tough problem. " You're thinking on how to get her to like you again, aren't you?"

Swaine sighed. " You could say that." _Think, Gascon...What does Amara love? Books, her favorite sweets are caramels, and she gets excited about animals..._Swaine grew thoughtful again. " Would I be able to borrow Tengri? I have an idea..."

Oliver smiled. " I don't see why not...What did you have in mind?"

" Just a pleasant afternoon ride." Swaine said smiling, standing and rushing back to the palace.

* * *

Four days later, Amara was deeply engrossed in her book, trying to relax. Swaine had been chatting with her amicably for the most part the last few days and Amara was to a point where she didn't want to slap him at first sight. She had been doing a lot of soul searching since having spoken to Esther and Amara realized that she honestly needed to give him a chance again. If what Oliver told her was true, then Swaine hadn't abandoned her. Hadn't run away because he was afraid of marrying her. Her heart felt a little lighter than it had in years and Amara noticed that she was starting to feel just a little happy when she saw him. Amara had just gotten to the end of a chapter when she felt someone hoist her up gently. " What in the...Gascon, what's the meaning of this?" She tried to pull her arm away and Swaine smiled back, his eyes holding a glint of his old boyish charm.

" Amara, please, I won't say anything stupid, I swear...Just come with me..." Swaine said.

Amara found it hard to deny him, he seemed so animated about whatever it was that he wanted to show her. She started smiling as Swaine led her out into the gardens where Tengri was waiting.

" Amara, meet Tengri. Tengri chose Oliver as his new master a few months back and every now and again he'll let me ride him without Oliver having to ask him. I normally try to make sure there's always some sort of treat in it for him..." Swaine gently stroked Tengri's scales and the dragon's eyes closed in comfort.

Amara's eyes were wide with wonder as she timidly approached the azure wyrm. " He's...magnificent..." she breathed out.

" Come on, now...Don't be shy." Swaine said, taking her by the wrist and pulling her over to them. He then took her hand and gently laid it upon Tengri's snout.

Amara could feel the smooth chill of Tengri's scales beneath her palm and the warmth of Swaine's hand over her own. She had to admit that her heart was all a flutter and the smile on her face seemed never ending. Creatures did honestly capture her fancy, and she laughed aloud as she let her hand begin traveling on it's own.

Swaine watched Amara in her delight and felt his heart swell a little. He had managed to do something to make her happy. Maybe there was hope yet that he could salvage their friendship and engagement. " Amara..."

Amara looked up at Swaine with a wide smile on her face. " This is amazing..."

" Would you like to take a flight?" Swaine said smoothly, his tawny eyes bright.

" You know that I'm terrified of extreme heights, Gascon. Or did you forget that prank you pulled on me when we were children?" Amara replied, giving him a stern glare.

" I'll be with you the entire time and Tengri is a magnificent flyer. I swear that if you still want to land after a turn or two that we will. Just trust me..." he said gently. _Crap...I had forgotten about that..._he thought, his face falling a bit in his nervousness.

Amara thought it over and nodded. " Just for a few moments then. I hope you know what you're doing..."

Swaine nodded and climbed up onto Tangri's back and held his hand out to Amara once he settled down.

She looked at his outstretched hand and after a moment of indecision, took it nervously and felt Swaine pull her up to settle Amara in front of him.

"Steady on the up, Tengri."

With those words, Tengri launched himself into the air and Amara quickly threw her arms around Swaine's neck in her fright. Swaine smirked and he winked at Tengri who winked back. Well, that had worked out rather nicely.

" Easy Amara. That's a lot slower than how he normally takes off. " Swaine shouted with a chuckle. He had one arm steadying her while the other steadied the two of them from where he had set it against Tengri's neck. Then again, Tengri had never let any of them fall off before.

Amara's heart stopped racing a bit and she moved to look over the dragon's side.

" I wouldn't do that, Amara. Trust me. Just take a deep breath and feel the wind course through your hair and under your arms. It's indescribable." Swaine said in her ear. Tengri wasn't ascending now, and was just this side of gliding through the sky.

Amara looked back at Swaine. He was probably right about looking over the edge there, and she took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She focused on the way the wind felt as it ran through her fingers and through her hair. She felt reassured by Swaine's embrace, and her heart felt near bursting at the elation she was experiencing. She turned to face him and found him watching her in her unbridled joy. Before she could say another word, Swaine leaned in and gently captured her lips with his.

Amara allowed him to keep the contact this time and lost herself with how sweet...How much love she felt in that kiss. They finally broke apart and Swaine looked at her with concern.

" Amara?" he asked, his hand leaving her side to cup her cheek in order to brush away her tears. " Why are you crying? I swear I wasn't intending for that..." Swaine began, his eyes going wide. What the hell had he done now?

Amara brought a finger to his lips to stay his rambling. " I'm fine, Gascon...I haven't felt this way in a long time...Not since you disappeared fifteen years ago."

Swaine felt much more at ease knowing this now. He smiled as Amara leaned into his embrace, her silken locks flowing over his shoulder and neck and he kissed her forehead. His heart felt as if it was thundering in his chest, it was pounding so hard. He knew he was wearing her down little by little, but he needed to hurry. Time was of the essence and everyday that Shadar was still about meant that the danger could find them..._No doubt about it...I need to talk to her after we land._ Swaine thought resolutely.

* * *

Neither was sure how long they stayed on Tengri's back, but the sun was a deep golden yellow as it began to set over the horizon. Swaine and Amara hadn't said a single word in a long time, they were just content to keep this start at healing the way it was, a gentle embrace and their hearts filled to the brim with content.

Amara felt as if she was in a dream as Tengri touched down in the palace garden. Swaine jumped off the cobalt wyrm's back and caught her as she slid back to the ground. Swaine picked Amara up at her waist and spun her around, a smile plastered to his face and Amara laughed as he did so. She had never felt this free before, and Swaine had been the one to give her what would be one of her most treasured memories. Before he could let her go after setting her down, Amara's arms flew around his neck and she kissed him sweetly.

To say Swaine was caught off guard would be an understatement, but the initial shock of her taking the initiative wore off and his arms drew her in closer as he deepened the kiss they were sharing.

Amara felt as if a fire had consumed her and Swaine had been the spark to ignite it. She broke away when her lungs began burning for air and her blue eyes locked with Swaine's chestnut colored ones.

" Amara..." he said softly, his chest heaving. His eyes were barely open as they stayed in their embrace, forehead to forehead. " We need to talk..."

Amara groaned and shoved Swaine away. She felt as if he had pushed her into an ice cold spring. She knew what he wanted to talk about and did not want to have that conversation. She was trying to keep him from going to Nevermore as she didn't want to lose him after just finally getting him back in her life. Amara knew that once they had that conversation and made their peace that he would have to leave her again..." Nicely done, Gascon. Happiest moment of my life so far, and it's ruined with those four words." She gathered up the front of her gown and began to walk back inside.

" Now hold on a moment Amara. You can't just keep running away like this. Running never solved anything, hell, look at what it's done to us because I've been running away from who I really am these last fifteen years... And I want nothing more than to take it all back and spare you all the pain I've caused you. You are the one person who has made me feel this way and I don't want to let that go. I need to exorcise myself of my guilt before we can move on and you're not allowing me to do that." He had used his long gait to catch up to her in an effort to keep her from leaving.

Amara turned to Swaine and shoved a finger into his chest. " Do you think I don't know that Gascon? I know how it feels to have that kind of guilt upon your shoulders...Did you think that maybe I'm not ready yet? I felt abandoned by you for fifteen years. I loved you even when we were children and I was so happy that I would be able to marry my best friend. You never once attempted to contact me in all these years to let me know what was going on, if you were alright...You have no idea how much I worried for you..."

" Every day that you stall means another person's heart can be shattered...Means another day that they can find you, Amara..."

" Gascon, I've made up my mind...I'm not ready. I've been in danger this entire time. Don't you think I know he's targeted all the royals? I know what he did to King Tom and the Cowlipha. I even know that he got to both you and Marcassin as well. If he attacks Evesta, it's because we stood up to him, not because of our association, Gascon." She turned her back to him to go inside, trying to show him the matter was no longer up for discussion.

Swaine's hands flew to his head and he nearly screamed in his frustration. " How you go from being warm and loving one moment and then turn around and act like a stubborn shrew?" Swaine seethed, his hands flying to his sides in his ire. He would need to head over to the courtyard in order to vent his frustration if they got into another fight right here and now. And to think, they had just had such a wonderful time not that long ago either.

Amara stopped mid step and turned around. " Excuse me? Who do you think you are calling me that? You have no right to call me such names..." Her tone was dangerous enough to put a rabid gruffian into submission. Amara's shoulders were stiff as she walked back and got face to face with her betrothed.

" If you actually acted like the princess you're supposed to be I wouldn't have to say such things then." Swaine snapped back, his cheeks red in his anger and his voice rising to a near shout. They would be nose to nose if Amara were only a bit taller.

" If you hadn't been such a selfish git, we wouldn't have ever been in this position." Amara shouted back, her chest heaving with rage. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and there was a vein clearly throbbing at her temple.

" Insufferable wench!"

" Pompous ass!"

" Hellcat!"

Amara turned bright red and swung to slap Swaine for that one. Her palm stopped short however and Amara realized that he had caught her by her wrist before she could connect.

Swaine smirked and pulled Amara in as close as he could get her and groaned inwardly as her softness was mashed against his body. His face was only mere inches from her's and Swaine could see the surprise in her eyes. He saw something else there too, but didn't dare mention that. " Not this time, Amara. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. I never let it happen about a third time."

" Let me go this instant Gascon!" Amara seethed. She felt as if a warmth was starting to creep through her body even as she struggled against him.

" I don't think so. Not until I'm certain you won't take another swing at me. " Swaine replied. He could feel Amara heating up and her pulse quickening under his fingers. He knew exactly what this was doing to her and he smirked. Oh, things were getting interesting now.

" You conceited swine! I demand that you un..." Amara began. She was stopped short as their lips crashed together and if Amara had felt that the kiss they had shared before was all consuming, it paled in comparison to the one she was taking part of at that moment. Amara gasped when Swaine lifted her as if she weighed nothing and pinned her against the stonework that hid her favorite spot of the garden. Her gasp soon settled into a groan when his lips crashed against hers again and Amara felt her hands moving of their own accord as her mind began to haze over.

It took Swaine a moment to realize that Amara was unbuttoning his shirt and he set her back on her feet and pulled away. " I'm sorry Amara..."

" For what you said, or for that..." Amara couldn't even finish her sentence she was still trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were closed as she fought to reign in all the emotions she was feeling after that kiss.

Swaine smirked. At least he knew there was genuine passion between them. " I was initially apologizing for both, but if you..."

" Not another word..." Amara said, smirking. She knew what he was trying to get at, and he wanted her to admit that she had loved every moment of their exchange. Which incidentally she had, but she wasn't ready to tell him that.

Swaine fixed his shirt and watched as Amara smoothed out her dress. That had been nothing short of intense, and he knew was that he was going to have to go for a long walk later that night.

* * *

Percivical knew something was going on between Amara and Swaine if the looks they had been giving one another the last three days said anything. Clearing his throat, he looked to his daughter.

" Amara, if you don't mind me asking, where did you disappear to the other afternoon? I was trying to find you with no luck."

Amara blushed. " I'm sorry father. Gascon actually stole me away for the better part of the afternoon. I had a chance to go flying on a dragon, and it was positively amazing."

Percivical looked over to his future son in law, his eyes bright with mirth. " You actually got her onto the back of a dragon and had it fly? She's terrified of heights, so that's an amazing feat Gascon..."

" A fact I was already aware of your majesty. It took quite a few promises in order for her to consider joining me..." Swaine replied. He could feel Amara's eyes upon him and he cleared his throat. " If you'll excuse me your majesty. I'm going to retire to my chambers for a bit. I'll see both of you in the morning."


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER!

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

** Please be warned that the content from this chapter onward does carry the M-Rating for a reason. If you are under the age of 18, I would ask that you please leave this for now, or if anything to read at your own discretion. Other than that, I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far and I am trying to get more chapters through the final edit for you all. So for now I bid you all a fond adieu. - Lady K**

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

* * *

Amara awoke from a dream, her chest heaving and her body warm with desire. Her dreams for the last month had been nothing short of erotic since the day that Swaine had sparked the flame of desire within her. Then again the last five weeks had been nothing short of...Wow. Amara and Swaine had spent most everyday together, though Amara was aware she was shirking her responsibilities with the royal council with this, and they were fast falling in love with one another again. She hadn't felt this way in so long that Amara found that she didn't want it to end.

Tremors from her dream racked her again and Amara hugged herself, knowing she was in deep this time. The most recent one had been so vivid that she swore that she was actually taking part of it. Swaine had been above her, his cinnamon eyes half lidded in pleasure, his breathing erratic as a necklace he was wearing swung in time with his movements. _Amara..._ He had whispered huskily before claiming her mouth and doubling the sensation as their tongues had dueled for dominance. Her body had arched against his, her naked breasts mashing into his chest and Amara could feel one of his hands on her hip, guiding her into his stroke as they both slaked their need for one another. _Gascon..._she had whimpered, feeling a bubble rising within her. Every thrust was making the bubble swell larger and larger until it had burst, Amara's eyes flying open as she locked eyes with Swaine in an eternal moment. He had followed her into bliss not even a moment later, and had looked down in wonder at her as they both came down from their mutual high. Not saying a word, Swaine had pulled Amara in closer, their lips connecting again passionately.

Amara groaned and put her head in her hands, knowing that she was going to have to wait much longer than she would be able to withstand. If her dreams were any indication, she was more than ready for that aspect of a relationship with Swaine. She got up from her bed a moment, smiling as she picked up a velvet pouch she had sitting on the vanity. It was the middle of February at the moment, but she had an early birthday gift for her betrothed for when they set out again. It had taken her and Oliver a good couple of hours just to get it right. Sighing softly as her thoughts returned to Swaine, Amara set the pouch into the first drawer and sat down. It was amazing what could happen in a month's time. She only hoped that once Swaine and his friends departed again that it wouldn't take them long to return. She was looking forward to marrying the man she had loved since they were only children. Amara picked up her brush, and began running it through her long chestnut colored locks. This had always helped her relax and Amara found herself in dire need of a way to fall asleep again after having been roused by the rather suggestive and steamy musings of her subconscious.

In the quiet darkness, a voice floated up to her ears from below her balcony. Amara had heard it for about a week now at about this time and her curiosity was getting the better of her. Her room over looked her beloved garden and she stood up and walked over to the doors leading outside. Before stepping out, she made sure to put her frock over her nightgown and then ventured out to see who was amongst the flora at this time of night.

Swaine had dressed down for the most part as he was only wearing his shirt, trousers, and boots as he paced the garden in deep thought. His shirt was untucked; as if he had just gotten dressed again himself recently, and his shoulder length locks were free flowing down his back. Swaine was pacing near between the fountain and the bench, and his eyes were cast down to the ground in deep thought. Amara was honestly surprised that he hadn't taken notice of her yet and leaned against her balcony in amusement. She was contemplating if she should break him out of his reverie, but there was something about his posture that told her not to.

" Amara...I know what's done is done, and I don't blame you for how you feel towards me now. I just want to get past all this animosi..That won't work. I'm confused about the love hate circle we've seemed...Better not say anything like that either. Amara, I know I let you down, the very thing I was afraid of doing for that matter, and I am willing to do most anything to make it up to you...No, that won't do at all. Gah! How can one woman have me in knots just trying to come up with a suitable apology?" He had circled the same bench numerous times as he twirled what Amara could only assume was his gun on his finger. _Why does love always have to be so confusing? _he thought, tapping the barrel of his gun against his chin again.

Amara let him go on like this for a while, amused to just watch him and she had to stifle her giggles at how out of sorts he seemed. However, there was one iteration of his apology that made her stomach flip it was said with so much feeling.

" Amara, I can't begin to describe how guilty I feel about everything that's happened between us. All I ever wanted was to do something that would have made my father proud, and I still feel in my heart of hearts I made a correct decision, except where you are concerned. I should have contacted you, I should have made the effort to keep you in my life and I didn't. I've caused you pain, something I never wanted to do, along with heartache and uncertainty. If I were able, I would travel back and convince my past self to keep in contact with you, just so that you would have peace of mind.

" I can honestly say that I have never once doubted my feelings for you, and I hope you know that what I hold for you in my heart is nothing short of true. I can only offer my most sincerest apologies, and hope beyond hope that you're willing to give me another chance..."

Amara felt her heart swell at his words. Leaning over the barrister, she smiled brightly and took a deep breath. " You could just say ' I'm sorry. I was a hell of a git and I swear that I'll never do it again.' Would be a lot shorter, and straight to the point. In fact, I think that's what you did say, just with a lot more words than necessary." Amara called down to him. She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled forth when Swaine jumped in surprise.

" How long have you been watching me? Not only that I thought your chambers were on the other side of the castle?" Swaine shouted back. He was grateful for the poor light as it hid the rather intense blush that was claiming his cheeks.

Amara laughed again. " I moved my chambers last year so that I could be closer to the garden. As for how long. Not long at all. Just long enough to hear that recent iteration of your apology that you were attempting to come up with." she fibbed. Oh Amara had gotten him good. It wasn't easy to get the drop on Swaine. She smiled and stood straight to head back into to change her clothing. A walk right now might do her wonders for trying to get back to sleep, well, if she didn't corner Swaine for a kiss or two first that was. " If you will give me a moment or two, I'll be right down."

Swaine smiled in return and shook his head. " No need. I'll be up in a jiff." he called up to her. He stood next the the tree beside Amara's balcony and jumped, catching the first branch.

Amara looked alarmed. " You do realize that this is the tree you fell out of when we were children, don't you?!"

Swaine was already on the balcony once she finished. " No worries. I've gotten much better at climbing since then." He sat on the barrister with a cocky grin in place. " You're not expecting your father are you? He would skewer me on the spot if he knew we were alone in your chambers."

Both laughed and Amara walked back through the door. Maybe now wouldn't be such bad time to give Swaine the present she had for him. " No, he's long since retired, Gascon. So what's keeping you awake? I thought you had gone to bed hours ago." She turned on her lamp, illuminating the dark room and she then crossed back over to the vanity.

" You are..." Swaine said honestly. His features looked worn and ragged in the pale light and Amara felt her heart clench at the sight. He looked vulnerable sitting there and Amara stopped in her tracks. The look on his face was nothing short of guilt stricken and Amara slowly walked back over to him; her previous intentions forgotten for now.

Amara steeled herself for this. She didn't want them to have this talk, because in the end it meant that Swaine would be leaving soon, but she could see what it was doing to her intended. The guilt and hurt in his eyes was more than enough to break her heart. Cupping his face with both hands, Amara took a steadying breath before she spoke. " The only thing I want to know is if you ever truly loved me...Because when you disappeared without a trace fifteen years ago I blamed myself. I thought you were scared of us having to marry eight years ago and I felt as if I wasn't good enough. So be honest with me, did you care about me at all or was it just on my end?"

Swaine took her hands in his and smiled tiredly. " I never stopped loving you Amara...All this time, you've been right here." He placed her palms over his heart and never once broke eye contact with her. " The love of a nine year old boy is much different than the love I have for you now. It has only grown stronger. When I left Hamelin, I still came here to Evesta every summer in an attempt to see you around town. After Shadar robbed me of a piece of my heart, I'm glad that I never bumped into you. Things probably would have been much worse if you had."

Amara ran her fingers through the loose locks of hair above his ears and kissed his forehead gently. Her heart felt whole for the first time in fifteen years with his admission and she smirked. " Don't you have something else to say to me?" Amara inquired teasingly, her thumbs caressing the skin on either side of his neck as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

Swaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close. " I'm sorry, I was a hell of a git and I swear to you I will never do anything like that ever again, Amara. I can't live without the most important piece of my heart anymore." Swaine replied, closing the distance between them.

His lips grazed hers and Amara sighed deeply as her arms draped themselves around his neck. Even sitting on the barrister, Swaine was still taller than she was, so Swaine was leaning down and in so that he could kiss her.

" Apology accepted." Amara finally said, smiling as they leaned forehead to forehead. She felt Swaine pull away and Amara took a step back to let him stand, figuring he was going to be making his exit now before he was caught. She gasped into Swaine's mouth as he pulled her against him tightly and kissed her much more passionately than he had a moment ago. That was certainly not what Amara was expecting, but it certainly wasn't unwelcome either.

Fire flooded both their veins and Amara gave as good as she got. Amara gasped once more as Swaine's hands ghosted past the swell of her breasts as he caressed her sides and her hands; which Amara was surprised to see had a mind of their own, tightened the grip they had on Swaine's hair. Swaine was running on automatic, his mind a haze as he tried to convey to Amara just how much he loved her, just how much she truly meant to him.

Neither heard the door open or the surprised gasp as it was quickly shut again.

Swaine finally came to his senses when he looked at Amara and realized they were in her bed. How the hell had they gotten all the way over here from where they had been at, and not only that, where was his gun and holster? His shirt was half way unbuttoned, and Amara's hands were still working the pieces of shadowglass. " Amara..." he breathed out, having had his breath taken away by the woman beneath him. He groaned as Amara undulated against him, trying to regain their contact, and Swaine swore under his breath because he wanted nothing more than to continue this. "Amara...Stop..." his voice was practically pleading at this point.

Amara came to her senses and Swaine found it hard to resist her as she turned a bright shade of red even as she tightened her grip on him. Her legs were locked around his waist and her hands were fisting his now open shirt, both sets of appendages unwilling to let Swaine go. She didn't want this to end; by the heavens above did Amara not want it to end, but after a few moments she allowed Swaine to pull away from her. Things had nearly gone to the point of no return.

" I should probably be going Amara." Swaine's tawny eyes bored into her cerulean ones and Amara could tell that was the last thing he wanted to do as he crawled off the bed. Swaine was quickly buttoning his shirt and he groaned at how inviting Amara looked sitting up on her bed as she was. Her nightgown; sleeveless and a rather fetching shade of red for that matter, was hanging askew on her shoulders, offering Swaine a tantalizing tease of the swell of her breast that was barely visible and was riding high on her creamy thighs. By the ancients, Swaine did not want to leave now.

" You aren't leaving until morning. It's much too late and I will not risk you losing your foothold in the dark trying to climb down." Amara stated, broking no room for opposition. She practically leapt from the bed and Swaine took a step back. It was plain to see that his resolve was dwindling fast. Amara realized this and squeaked her embarrassment when she realized how she was dressed. Hurriedly grabbing her frock from where it had been dropped to the floor, she turned back around to see Swaine already on the barrister.

" I'm going back to my chambers, Amara." Swaine said with a smirk, already jumping back into the tree.

" Fine! I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay, Gascon. Please stay until morning. I'm scared I'll convince myself this was just another dream unless I see you beside me." Amara leaned against the barrister and Swaine leaned in like a monkey would on a vine. He kissed her quickly this time and swung himself back upright.

_Another dream?_ he thought, his eyebrow quirked in curiosity. Smiling softly at her, he shook his head, resolute in his decision." Now that sounds promising, but I'm going back to my chambers, Amara. While I trust you to do the right thing, I don't trust myself. As much as I would love to...Please don't get me wrong, things just nearly went too far now. I want to do this right Amara. You are definitely worth waiting for." Swaine said honestly, the look in his eyes soft and affectionate.

Amara blushed bright red at this statement, knowing he meant it and she smiled shyly. " Good to know then." She watched him deftly climb back down, and waited for him to turn back to her before leaving the garden. " Good night, my prince."

Swaine went to reply, but was stopped short at how lovely Amara looked silhouetted against the lights in her room. Her brown tresses were slung over her shoulder now, framing her face invitingly as her sapphire eyes glittered down at him in her fondness for him. Her smile was that of contentment as she leaned forward over the railing, the light giving her skin a golden hue from behind. " Give it back..." he said softly, taking a few steps closer to the balcony now.

Amara chuckled. " Give what back?"

" My breath. I've always know you would grow to be this lovely, most ducklings do...But I stand in awe of how beautiful you really are. If you hadn't captured my heart so long ago, you would have robbed me of it here and now." Swaine's eyes were locked to hers the entire time he spoke, he was so entranced by her.

Amara smiled, though she had such an intense blush reddening her cheeks. " If I hadn't loved you since we were children, I would have fallen for you just now with those words, Gascon." she replied.

Swaine didn't want to leave her now, wanted nothing more than to stay here with her all night but knew it would be for the best. " Good night." he called to her one last time.

" Again, good night, my heart." Amara replied, smiling as she watched him leave. Her heart was filled to the brim with love and Amara sighed happily as she walked back into her bedroom once Swaine was out of sight. Her eyes were unseeing in her happiness as she switched off the lamp and fell back into her bed. Now that was a hell of a way to end the night, Amara mused as she pulled the duvet back over her.

* * *

Swaine was on cloud nine as he fell right into his bed. His chest felt lighter than it had since arriving here. All that was left now was to make the proposal and that was already in the works. All he had to do was be sure Percivical gave him the okay tomorrow morning at breakfast. Swaine looked over at the writing desk and smiled at the velvet box there. Marcassin had slipped him their parents wedding bands and Swaine had made sure to check with Percivical about Amara's ring size. It would be a perfect fit on her.

_I know to some it would sound redundant asking someone you're betrothed to to marry you, but I want to hear her tell me that she does. That it isn't an obligation due to the contract our parents signed years ago. I want to know that she loves me deeply enough to want to be with me the rest of our lives._ he thought. What he truly wanted was for her to say those three words, as she had always alluded to 'having loved' him. Which in turn made Swaine feel that she didn't love him anymore, but still held something for him in her heart.

Swaine knew that wasn't the case. Amara wouldn't allow him to kiss her as sporadically as he did if she didn't love him. Hell, she wouldn't even let him hold her in his arms if that were the case. _Certainly wouldn't have let me nearly take her either..._he thought shaking his head. It had to be more of a male pride thing, and Swaine was determined to get her to crack. He had been staying in Evesta for nearly three months, and knew that he would have to leave soon with Oliver to finish their quest to end Shadar's evil.

Sighing heavily, his eyes closed of their own accord and Swaine slept peacefully for the first time in fifteen years.

* * *

_Swaine was pacing the study, reading over a proposition from one of the neighboring kingdoms as he tapped his gun against his chin. He could never explain to Amara why this aided him in his thinking process, but it felt right. He never left his gun behind even in the years of peace that Evesta had been blessed with the last ten years. One of the chambermaids brought in his lunch, knowing that he had been working hard on this trade line and softly announced that his wife would be joining him shortly._

" _Thank you Annette. Are the children working on their lessons?" he asked, not looking away from the piece of parchment in his hand. He took notice that she sounded quite stuffed up, and her voice was soft as if her throat hurt._

" _Yes, your majesty. Aida is running them through their etticate, however Princess Genevieve seems to be picking up on it faster that the young prince."_

_Swaine smirked. His son was certainly a handful and loved the outdoors. He had caught the boy more times than he cared to count in his and Amara's secret spot in the garden on days like this. It seemed as if he had a love of the flora like his mother did. " Thank you Annette. Please inform him that if he skives off his lessons this afternoon like he did yesterday, he'll be helping Rudolph in the stables."_

_Annette curtsied and gave him the affirmative. Just as she turned to leave she gave a slight squeak in surprise. " Your majesty, good afternoon." _

" _Good afternoon, Annette. I'll take care of serving lunch for my husband and I. Why don't you go rest yourself a bit. You're looking a bit under the weather." Amara said gently. Motherhood had certainly intensified her nurturing tendencies._

" _I haven't been feeling quite up to snuff, your majesty." Annette admitted, her head hung low in embarrassment._

_Amara smiled softly and gently tipped the chambermaid's chin up. " Go take a rest. I'll be by in a bit to check on you. You might have caught that dreadful flu that's been going around the palace. Nothing to be ashamed of, dear. Now, I expect you to be more forthcoming with me the next time you're not feeling well."_

_Annette nodded and curtsied to the couple once again before taking her leave. _

" _You certainly mother the staff, Amara." Swaine said with a chuckle. He set the parchment down on his desk and holstered his gun. Joining her at the settee, he kissed her cheek as he picked up one of the ham sandwiches that had been brought for them._

" _Well, someone has too. They certainly feel as if they need to bend over backwards and risk their health for us. I wouldn't ask that of anyone." she replied defensively._

_Swaine smiled as he shook his head. " It's that sort of treatment that makes them as loyal as they are to you. You've certainly lived up to your father's expectations." he replied placatingly, kissing her on the temple affectionately._

_Amara gave him a sad smile in return at the mention of Percivical. " I miss him so..." she whispered. She leaned in as he wrapped a comforting arm around her and sighed contentedly. Even after twelve years of marriage, they still loved each other as fiercely as they had when he had come back to her after fifteen long years._

" _I do too. He was a wonderful confidant and counsel." Swaine agreed. He smirked a bit as he looked at the proposition on his desk. Maybe he could get his lovely wife to do most the work for him. " I actually could use some of your advice concerning this proposition from Ding Dong Dell...There's something that feels a bit off about it, but I'm not sure I can pinpoint the exact matter that's bugging me."_

_Amara chuckled, and kissed her husband lovingly. " You've been the king now for four years, haven't you gotten used to the paperwork yet?" He was forever trying to pawn it off on her._

" _I'm not one for this sort of thing Amara, you know that. I can handle the members of the royal council on their matters, and the runnings of the town, but you've always had the knack at dealing with the other kingdoms, Hamelin excluded." _

_Amara laughed at this. " Gascon, you are not pawning this one off on me. I've got my own matters to attend to with arranging the healer's university and the town's hospital. Those are my top two priorities right now."_

_Swaine smirked and shrugged. It had been worth the try. " Will you at least look it over and lend me your advice then? I promise I'll finish it."_

_Amara sighed. " Fine. But I had better not have to finish this one, Gascon. I mean it or I'll throw you back over into the east wing for a day or two." she replied warningly._

_Swaine's eyebrow rose at her cheek. She hadn't threatened to kick him out of their bedroom in years. If she wanted to play hardball, he was definitely game. Not feeling hungry any longer, he waited for Amara to stand and cross over to his desk. When she finally did so, Swaine followed her over silently after locking the door, waiting for the right moment when he could pounce._

_Amara seemed engrossed in what she was reading and turned to return to the settee. She shrieked in surprise to find her husband directly in her path, the parchment flying from her hand due to it. She gave him a soft smile even as she shook her head. Swaine still had a silent footfall and had never lost his gracefulness in the twelve years or so that they had lived in peace. Amara's smile slowly fell when she saw the look on her husband's face. " Gascon..."_

" _Amara, do you remember what I told you would happen if you ever threatened to kick me out of our chambers again like you did a few years ago?" Swaine inquired, his voice full of promise as he rounded on his wife. His eyes were dark with desire and were glittering at the same time as they locked onto Amara's azure orbs._

" _That was only in jest, Gascon." Amara said placatingly, a blush rising to her cheeks. It spread down her chest as well, and Swaine smirked as she bumped into his desk. Oh she remembered all right._

" _Jest, Amara? That sounded fairly serious in my book." he purred, his hands resting on either side of her as she bent backwards. He could see her chest rising and falling rapidly, and could see the heat building in her eyes. _Married twelve years, and still this crazy for one another..._he mused. " I warned you that I would bend you over my desk and run you through your paces...Did that sound like a joke then?"_

_Amara shook her head as she swallowed the lump that was building in her throat. It had nothing at all to do with fear and everything to do with anticipation. As strong willed as she was, Amara loved it when he took charge like this. She gasped as her husband captured her lips passionately, pulling her tight against him as he did so. She could feel his arousal straining against the confines of his pants, and felt her knees quiver. If the smirk she felt against her lips said anything, Swaine had felt that too. His fingers were toying with her breasts through the light material of her dress and Amara arched into his touch._

_Swaine fanned the flames of their desire, plundering his wife's mouth as he did so. Unable to wait any longer, he turned her over and upended the hem of her dress, pulling at her knickers as he did so. He heard Amara hiss as the chill air hit her exposed nether region and he set to work on his belt buckle. Freeing himself, Swaine quickly entered her, earning a gasp as he hit bottom on the first thrust. Amara bit her lip in an effort to keep from crying out, and heard her husband chuckle as he bent over her. _

" _I warned you, wife..." he whispered huskily, his thrusts rough and demanding. He knew she could take it, and in fact loved every moment of it; if the noises he was hearing were any indication of course. " Just so you know...I intend to make you scream my name when I make you come...We may have been married for the last twelve years, but my ardor for you has never cooled. I'll never be able to get enough of you..."_

_Amara choked on a gasp as he whispered this in her ear. Damn, he turned her on something fierce when he talked like that. _

_Swaine righted himself and held on to Amara's hips as he drove into her as if he were trying to get as deep as he could get. He was filling every inch of her, hitting the spot that made her knees go weak. _

_A scraping sound soon filled the room along with the sounds of their coupling and Swaine realized that they were moving the desk. Smirking, he kept step with each movement until the desk hit the decorative rug in the room and was unable to go further. _

_Amara was crying out in her abandon by this point, and was fast approaching her release. Swaine felt this and cut loose on his wife, determined to fall over into bliss when she did. A low groan started at the back of his throat as he too neared his breaking point, and he felt Amara tighten around him as she toppled over the precipice, crying out her husband's name as she did so. He wasn't even a moment behind her as he too came, hunching over her as his hips pressed themselves as close as they could get. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Swaine pulled away and turned Amara over, smirking proudly at the look on her face. _

" _You can be so wicked sometimes husband..." she panted, smiling up at him. Her arms were wrapping about his neck as Amara drew Swaine closer, and her eyes fluttered closed as their lips met hotly. " So very wicked..."_

_Swaine kissed her tenderly this time and nuzzled her neck as he sat her up. " You wouldn't have me any other way love..." _

Swaine bolted up in his bed as he woke from the extremely erotic dream he had been having. He could swear that he had actually had been there, it had felt so real. Groaning in his misery and cursing his libido, Swaine stood to dress himself. It looked as if he needed to go take yet another turn around the garden. He was half tempted to sneak into Amara's chambers again just to see if holding her through the night would stay these dreams. Damn, it was going to be a long wait until he and Amara would finally be able to marry...

* * *

Percivical could tell the next morning that Amara and Swaine had truly reconciled when he arrived for breakfast. They had walked in arm in arm, and Swaine was nothing short of a perfect gentleman as he helped push in Amara's seat before taking his seat across from her. They were all smiles and seemed to be genuinely happy in each other's presence. He smiled at the two and took his seat at the head, bidding them both a good morning.

" Good morning, father." Amara replied.

" The same to you, your majesty." Swaine reiterated. He cleared his throat and nervously patted against the tiny parcel in his pocket. " I would like to ask permission to steal Amara away for a day or two."

Amara looked at Swaine with surprise. He hadn't said anything to her last night about wanting to take her somewhere.

" Splendid idea! Where will you be traveling to if you don't mind me asking?" Percivical's eyes were twinkling merrily at Swaine and the younger man shook his head.

" It's a surprise for Amara. Oliver will be taking us there by way of the travel spell, so that Amara can't see where it is we're headed to. And from there I'm allowed to summon Tengri to fly us home. I've also set us a reservation at the local cat's cradle and Amara has the best private suite they have."

Percivical nodded. Swaine must have set it up when he and his companions had disappeared for the day a few days ago. " Very well then. I have no qualms in allowing her to leave with you. I know she'll be in safe hands."

Swaine nodded, and winked at Amara. She looked ecstatic and rushed as politely as she could through her breakfast in order to go get ready. " Excuse me please." And with that, she all but sprinted to her room.

Percivical chuckled and looked over to Swaine. " Where are you going, Gascon?"

" I'm taking her to Yule, your majesty. I've got other reasons for wanting to take her there."

" Let me see the ring, Gascon. I'm not that thick. This trip all but shouts to everyone else ' I'm proposing!'." The king laughed. " I certainly hope that we can have the two of you married soon. I want to see grandchildren before it's my time." Percivical's blue eyes were full of mirth as they leveled on his daughter's betrothed.

Swaine choked a bit on the bite he was getting ready to swallow and laughed. " All in good time your majesty." He pulled the ring from his pocket and handed it to Percivical. _I hope my father wouldn't have been hounding me for a grandchild by this point had he survived._ Swaine thought with a smile as the king opened the box._  
_

The king smiled and nodded. It had been many a year since he had seen that particular ring. " If I'm not mistaken, this is the ring that Vigo had made for your mother, Theresa. I'm sure they both would be proud of you, Gascon." He handed Swaine back the ring and then his expression grew weary. " Gascon...There is something I need of you." His eyes met Swaine's chocolate colored ones and Swaine suddenly had a bad feeling about what his future father in law was getting ready to ask of him. " I want you and Amara to elope while you are on this trip. She hasn't been part of the recent council meetings with you courting her, but needless to say there are some who doubt you will return alive and they refuse to see a female heir ascend to the throne without a husband. If I could steal away, I would so that I could bear witness to my only child marrying. I'll just have to wait until you return from your business with Shadar..."

Swaine wasn't hungry anymore as he leaned onto the table, his eyes unseeing as if he were calculating a plan. _Of all the things he could have asked, that was not was I was expecting..._he thought. Swaine knew that there was a slim chance that he might not return; not without fighting til his last breath at least, but he couldn't shake the belief that Oliver could do it. The boy was a natural with magic after all. What Percivical was asking of him was fairly sound in logic. They would have a private ceremony, which would still be legal, and then a public ceremony would be held after his return. If he didn't return, well, Amara would still be able to take the throne, but that still left the problem about securing an heir before he left. Swaine had the grace to color slightly at this thought, considering last night's events, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts of that. He could address that later. But when would they have a chance to elope in Yule when they needed at least two witnesses present? " With all due respect your majesty, why not the night we return? It'll be well after dark once we touch down outside town and there only need be five of us. Amara, myself, you, another witness, and the priest. I could walk to the church in town with my eyes shut." Swaine offered after a few moments of thought.

Percivical nodded. That certainly was a good alternative. " Very well. The night you and Amara return then."

" What are you two talking about?" Amara said. She was dressed for travel; which meant for her trousers, knee high leather boots, a blouse and a vest laced up the front. The trousers were dirt brown, as were her boots, her blouse white and her vest a rather fetching shade of red.

Swaine's eyes looked her over of their own accord and he quietly excused himself so that Amara and her father could have their own conversation. Once back in his chambers, Swaine groaned miserably, knowing he wouldn't have time to calm himself down. He wasn't sure he would be able to restrain himself much longer if Amara dressed like that the entire trip. She looked nothing short of desirable in that get up and he was already fighting with himself every time they were alone. The worst part was, and he hadn't had the heart to tell the king this, was that Amara's suite was the only room available and that he would have to share the room with her. If Amara made it through this trip still intact, it would be a miracle. Even then, Swaine surmised, they were getting married in two days. Who would know?

* * *

Percivical locked his study and looked at his daughter. " Magnus is trying to ensure that you never take the throne."

" Gascon and I are completely mended now. All there is left is for us to get married once he returns." Amara retorted, her blues eyes flashing in her ire.

Percivical sighed. " There are many in the council that share your uncle's sentiments about Gascon returning alive. I believe he will return to you, Amara, but I'm not willing to risk anything to chance. I've told Gascon this, and I am going to say the same to you. I want the two of you to elope. Gascon has assured me that you both won't return until after dark in two days, and I expect you both to meet me at the church. I know this is asking a lot of you Amara, but I need to ensure that the two of you beget an heir before he leaves.

" Magnus is nothing short of cunning and I fear for both of you the closer you get to Gascon. I'm thrilled to see you happy however, so don't push him away. If the circumstances were different Amara, I wouldn't dare ask this of the two of you. You especially. I know this is more than I should ask, but if Gascon shows interest..." Percivical didn't have the heart to finish his statement as his head lowered in shame. He had no right to ask this of his only daughter.

Amara blushed at what her father was implying and took a moment to soak everything in. They would have to have a private ceremony so that her and Swaine could be legally married, and they would have to consummate their marriage that night anyways. What her father was asking was that they try to get a head start on getting her pregnant. Amara also knew a spell that would help ensure just that, as it was normally used for couples who had trouble conceiving and the spell worked without fail every time.

" I understand, father." Amara said. As much as the idea should have repulsed her, it didn't. She was more than ready for this, and wasn't sure how much longer she could hold herself at bay. She knew Swaine was having the same trouble as well, and knew the moment things got too heated between them once they were alone, her virginity was as good as gone. She saw this as a chance at a honeymoon as opposed to a quick jaunt out of the kingdom.

" I'm sorry, Amara..." Percivical began, before he felt his daughter's hand on his.

" Don't be father. It truly isn't that unreasonable for me. If Gascon and I are getting married in two days, then making the attempt doesn't seem like that big a hurdle. It's not as if you're telling me I need to get pregnant out of wedlock while I wait for him to return."

Percivical drew his daughter into an embrace. She was more understanding than should be allowed, and then chuckled. He began to wonder how far things had progressed between them since they had started getting back along.

" Amara, have you two already..?" Percivical began, smirking.

Amara turned beet red. " No father. In fact, Gascon was in the garden last night and we began talking. Long story short, he climbed up the old oak, and onto my balcony. I asked him to stay, and he refused, saying he trusted me to do the right thing, but he wasn't sure he could restrain himself any further. The thing is, I don't know if I would have stopped him either..." Amara admitted, her eyes downcast for a moment before her gaze met her father's again.

* * *

Swaine stood in the courtyard with Oliver as they waited for Amara to join them. Esther was having a blast learning about all the new creatures here in Evesta and was out in the fields watching some of the ones that had her fancy. Finally Amara came running toward them, and looked up at Swaine with an excited blush on her face.

" Where are we going?"

Swaine shook his head and pulled her in close with her back to him. " That would be a surprise. Oliver, do you have the you know what in your bag?"

" Sure do." came the chipper reply.

Swaine smiled and put his hands over Amara's eyes, much to her consternation. He nodded at Oliver who cast the spell and they were gone in a flash of light.

Amara knew exactly where they were due to the cold she felt in her front. Turning around, she threw her arms around Swaine's neck and kissed him excitedly. He had brought her to the one place she had always wanted to see as a child.

" I'll see you in two days, your highnesses." Oliver called out to them, disappearing in another flash of light.

Amara noticed that she was clothed in a set of red winter clothing and saw that Swaine was wearing his green ones.

" Lovely thing about the travel spell, Amara. Puts you in the right clothes provided they're in your bag." Swaine said, beating her to the punch. " Come on, let's check in and allow you to sight see a bit. I want you to take a bit of a nap as we'll be heading out after dark."

" What are we going to be doing after dark?" Amara was confused and she shook her head as Swaine kept quiet. She would just have to trust him. " What room will you be in?"

Swaine had the grace to blush as Amara looked at him expectantly. " I tried as hard as I could, but they only had the suite that we'll be staying in. I'll take up on the sofa..." Swaine could see the heat building in Amara's eyes at the mention of the two of them sharing a room.

" You will do no such thing. We're getting married in two days, and I think you have more restraint than you give yourself credit for. I will climb onto the couch with you if I have to." Amara said. She meant every word of it too.

Swaine groaned and stopped just outside of town. " This is not even remotely fair, Amara. I'm trying to make it to our wedding night..." he whined.

Amara smirked and began circling Swaine almost preditorily. " Oh really? Didn't seem like that last night...We were already in my bed by the time you came to your senses." Amara purred.

Swaine was thankful for the grove they were in as he grabbed Amara and pinned her against a tree. " You're not making this easy for me, Amara. You've haunted my dreams and senses for the last several weeks..." he whispered, nose to nose with her. His voice was husky and pained at the same time.

" And you think you haven't been a nightly visitor in my mind either? I'm going mad over here because of you, Gascon." Amara interjected. Her eyes were obviously filled with desire and she pressed herself closer to him. " If you could only bear witness to what I've seen in my dreams..."

Swaine swallowed hard, and cursed himself even as he kissed her. He had to quiet her now or they would never make it into town. " This is not a conversation for out here Amara." he whispered against her lips. " Let's get into town and into our suite. At least we'll be much warmer there."

Amara nodded and followed Swaine with fire in her veins. She would have to tell him what her father had asked them to do, and had a feeling she was going to get a good laugh at his reaction.


	6. Chapter 5

Swaine smiled as they walked into the Cat's Cradle and held his hand out to Amara behind him. Amara was bright eyed with wonder as she looked around and had an excited flush on her face that had nothing to do with what had just happened moments ago. Her head had been turning every which way in order to see everything.

" Swaine! How purrfectly wonderful to see you again." the purrprietor said sweetly.

" Madame Purrudence." Swaine replied in turn. " I'm sure you recall the reservation I made the other day."

" Of course I do. And who is this lovely companion you are with?" she asked, her golden eyes falling on Amara appraisingly. If the purrprietor didn't know any better, that was the Evestan princess. Just what was the princess doing out all this way with the likes of Swaine?

Amara smiled and looked at her betrothed fondly. He obviously had them traveling incognito for the trip.

" The vision of beauty you see before you is the young woman I intend to marry. If she'll ever say yes that is."

Amara laughed. " Maybe you just haven't asked the right question, Swaine." she shot back, her hand coming up to caress his cheek at the same time.

Purrudence chuckled behind her paw and handed Swaine the key. " I'm terribly sorry about the inconvenience...I know you wanted to two separate rooms. We've got a lot of customers coming in to escape the summer heat for a bit. Is that what you're here for?" Her honey colored eyes leveled on Swaine cooly now. There couldn't be any way, could there?

Swaine shook his head as he relieved Amara of her pack and winked at the purrprietor. " You'll see."

* * *

Amara sighed as she took off the winter clothing and rummaged through her pack for something to pin her long brown locks up with. She was warm, and needed to find a way to cool down; which was ironic considering where they were. Swaine had his back to her as he rummaged through his own bag for something and he was muttering to himself softly.

Amara smiled and walked up behind him, her arms snaking around his waist as she nuzzled his back. She couldn't help but chuckle as Swaine started in her arms, immediately tensing like a spring.

Swaine visibly jumped at the unexpected contact and juggled the ring box as he tried to hide it in his backpack. It wouldn't due to have Amara feel it in his pocket as he was planning on spending some much needed down time with her. Sighing a little as Amara chuckled again behind him, Swaine patted her hands gently and turned around to face her.

" You are going to be the death of me, woman." Swaine said, smirking as he wrapped his arms around her as well. His eyes once again roamed her body and he took a steadying breath. She honestly did look much too desirable in that get up. Swaine was more than tempted to have his wicked way with her right then and there. " I may need to have you change into something more feminine while we're here Amara..."

Amara smiled. " I didn't bring any dresses with me. What's the matter?" Her smile grew predatory even as her eyes brightened a bit. " You like this look on me, don't you?" she inquired playfully, pressing her body against his fully for a moment and she smirked at the heat she saw build in his eyes at the contact. Desire, like respect, was a two way street after all.

Swaine shrugged even as he tried to think of something else, however futile the attempt. Amara's legs alone looked nothing short of tantalizing in her boots. " Guilty as charged. I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you all morning." He pulled her in for an embrace and just held her tightly. His eyes grew soft as he thought of the fact that they would be marrying very soon. That they would be having their own family soon. " I seriously hope that if we ever have a daughter, she grows to be as lovely as you are. I'm more blessed than should be allowed, especially considering some of the things I've done." he whispered in her ear. There was a bit of pain in his voice, but Swaine shoved the melancholy feeling down. He was here to enjoy some one on one time with the woman he cherished. This wasn't the time for a pity party.

This jolted Amara out of her revere, and she caressed Swaine's cheek a moment before looking away. " I actually have something I need to talk to you about." she groaned out.

Swaine looked at her and held her at an arms length. " What's wrong?"

She walked over to the sofa and leaned against the back of it." When my father filled me in on what you two had been speaking about beforehand, he brought up that..." As much as Amara had been looking forward to this, she found herself unable to say the words now out of sheer embarrassment. " He mentioned that if you..."

Swaine chuckled. He wasn't used to seeing Amara so flustered. " Just spit it out already."

Amara's temper got the better of her and she started pacing by the sofa. " He wants us to have sex while we're here in an attempt to get me pregnant! Alright?!" she half shouted. She realized that she had blurted it right out and Amara turned as red as her vest.

Swaine had the grace to blush as well. He hadn't been expecting Percivical to want to secure an heir that soon.

" That's the entire reason he wants us to elope Gascon. My uncle, that chauvinistic prig, will fight tooth and nail to ensure that I don't succeed my father if I'm not married or if I don't produce a viable heir to the throne. I'm not going to let that happen either. I am the rightful heir to the throne, and I'll be damned if I don't take my place." Amara said with conviction.

Swaine nodded even as his eyes glittered a bit. Maybe a little bit of playful teasing was in order here. " So does that mean you were purposely trying to goad me out there then?" he asked as he tapped his chin, his tawny eyes were full of mirth as he crossed the suite over to Amara.

" Yes..Wait what?" Amara back tracked, only having half heard what he had said. She had the grace to blush as Swaine pinned her in place on the back of the couch and closed the space between them.

" I'm asking if you were purposely attempting to seduce me on the outskirts of town." Swaine purred, nose to nose with Amara now. He could feel her breath tickling his lips as she began breathing a little faster.

Amara gasped at his proximity and her blush deepened as desire started working it's way through her system. " No...Gascon I..." Amara didn't have a chance to finish what she was going to say as Swaine claimed her lips, his tongue snaking it's way into her mouth and dueling with Amara's for dominance. Without missing a beat, Amara sat on the back of the couch, her legs wrapping around Swaine's waist in an effort to balance herself.

Swaine, however, had forgotten where they were and leaned forward. Both shouted in surprise as they toppled over the back of the couch and onto the floor in a tangled pile of limbs.

Amara was laughing uproariously, her sides beginning to ache as she extricated herself from her betrothed. Swaine was laughing as well, and shook his head. He hadn't had a clumsy moment like that in years! One thing was definitely for certain. That mishap had quickly cooled their ardor.

" Are you alright, love?" he asked her as he got them both to their feet. Swaine stretched out on the couch not even a moment later and Amara laid down with him.

" I'm fine, my heart." Amara kissed him quickly and nestled into his embrace. Maybe a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea. " Should we do as my father asked or should we wait the two days?" she pressed.

Swaine thought that over seriously for a few moments. " I'll leave that decision in your hands, Amara. All you have to do is tell me to stop, and I will." _It'll be hard as hell to do so, but for her I will. _he thought.

Amara looked up at him with an endearing smile on her face. He wanted her to feel comfortable enough with him, which she already did, and knew any hesitation on her part would fly out the window once he kissed her. She felt her heart swell and shifted to lay face to face with him.

" Yes Amara?" he asked amusedly.

" Why did you bring me out here? I've been racking my brain for a reason since you said something to my father this morning."

" I wanted a chance for us to truly have some time alone. If you hadn't accepted my apology last night, I was going to apologize to you during this trip. That's why I was in the garden last night practicing as well. But I'm pretty sure you already pieced that one together. Besides, here, no one knows who you are so you're free to act as you please. I would like to see a freer side to you than the prim and proper princess." Swaine said honestly. His hands rested on her sides, steadying Amara as she folded her arms across his chest and laid her chin on them as she looked him in the eye. " You and I aren't going to get to see one another much after I leave with Oliver, Amara. I'm trying to build up memories to tide me over until I return to you."

Amara embraced Swaine at these words even as tears sprung to her eyes. She didn't want to think of him leaving that soon. Hell, Amara didn't want him to leave at all. She felt Swaine pulled her tight against him as he allowed her to let go, and felt him gently rub her back with his palm. The warmth he was generating and the feel of his hand was soothing and Amara could feel her eyes drooping as her sobs settled to sniffles.

* * *

When Amara opened her eyes again, it was dusk outside and her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and Amara was starved. She wasn't used to missing a meal and blushed as her stomach growled again. Looking around, she smiled when she saw that she was still in Swaine's arms and that both of them had fallen asleep on the couch.

Gently removing herself from Swaine's embrace and the couch, Amara went into the bathroom to relieve herself. She looked in the mirror for a few moments, trying to think if she should cast the spell that would allow her to get pregnant, if she was truly ready to make that big a jump in her and Swaine's relationship, and if she honestly wanted a child this soon. She knew at twenty four she still had a few childbearing years in her, but she would have already had one if not two children by now. Making up her mind, Amara cast the spell on herself, and made a mental note to not tell Swaine. Once he left, he would have to concentrate on fighting Shadar, not on his pregnant wife.

Wife. It sounded like such a foreign word to her, but Amara was excited to be finally marrying the man she had loved since they were children. She could feel the spell settling where it needed and she sighed as a warmth filled her. Amara had never felt that before.

Swaine was up and moving when Amara exited the bathroom and gave her a smile. " Supper's here. Eat up, as we need to get our winter clothes on and then go. We've got about two hours to get to the spot I'm taking us to." His tawny eyes were bright as he spoke and Amara smiled. He began thinking for a moment and looked puzzled.

" What's wrong?"

" I'm trying to make sure you'll be safe if we run into any creatures." Swaine said. " So I'm gauging which familiar I should use."

Amara smiled proudly and shook her head. " I'll be able to fight, Gascon." she stated simply. " I've got three of my own." She sat down across from him and served both their plates. Swaine looked as if he was in a rush to get going.

Swaine looked at her curiously and smirked. " Alright then." He'd ask her later about her familiars.

* * *

The two finished their supper and Swaine quickly led Amara out into an area of flats that offered an unobstructed view of the sky. It wasn't too far from the entrance to the Glittering Grotto and the hillside they were on was above one of the frozen lakes. The moon was full and riding high as they came up the hill and Amara gasped at the sight it made. It was positively beautiful!

" Here we are." Swaine said. He felt nervous as all hell, but Amara's reaction to the winterlands was more than making up for it. " Oh damn..." he groaned, pulling his gun from it's holster.

A sasquish and it's mate were there, foraging for berries in the moonlight.

Neither party moved for a moment, both seemingly paralyzed by the shock of bumping into one another. Without warning the male beat against his chest and bellowed, charging both the prince and princess.

" Amara!" Swaine called to her, leveling his sights on the one attacking them.

" On it! Rosie, come on out girl!" she called out, summoning one of her three familiars. " Go for the female!"

Swaine was floored as a bear shaped familiar appeared, the tips of it's ears and tail little spots of fire. " An embursa?" he whispered. Turning his attention back to the battle, Swaine loaded his gun again, and took aim. This probably wouldn't take long.

It hadn't taken long at all, which Swaine was thankful for. Amara's familiar was certainly powerful in her own right. Rosie was also just a tad on the clumsy side as well.

Amara healed their wounds, both laughing at Rosie's faux pas. Rosie had used the ability Spire of Fire just as Swaine had felled the last of the sasquishes and the flames had hit them instead. While it warmed them through, both of them had suffered slightly burns on their faces that Amara needed to heal before they could scar over.

" You didn't tell me you had an embursa, Amara. Now did you tame her or..." Swaine inquired as Amara checked over the area the burn had been on the left side of his face. She had his hood off for better light and her wand was lit as her fingers felt the skin for any spots she may have missed.

" No, she's the one I formed with the spell form familiar." Amara replied, nodding to herself once she was sure that Swaine was completely healed. The last thing she wanted was for him to have a scar because she wasn't thorough enough. She holstered her and and stood up, making to pull her gloves back on and Swaine stopped her.

" Just wait...Please..." was all he said.

Amara nodded as she pulled her own hood on and looked down as she noticed the snow on the ground was flickering in hues of blues and greens.

" Ah right on time! Look at that Amara...The borealis..." Swaine said. This was the one thing Amara had always wanted to see here besides the tomtees and Swaine knew that there would be no better way of asking if she wanted to be his wife. He embraced her from behind a bit tightly and palmed the ring, waiting for the right moment.

Amara's eyes were wide with wonder, and she smiled brightly as she watched the lights in the sky move over them like a river flowing though the stars. This had to be the most amazing thing she had ever seen before! Amara pulled Swaine's arms tighter around her even as she tried to lace her fingers with Swaine's hands and she looked up at him curiously when he wouldn't let her. What the hell was going on? He had never stopped her from holding his hand before.

Swaine took a deep breath. It was now or never. " Amara, I still feel as if I've got a long way to go before I've done right by you, but I swear, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making up the last fifteen years...I love you, Amara. I have since we were children. I want to spend the rest of my years with you...have a family with you." Amara turned in Swaine's embrace, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. " I want to marry you because it's my choice, not an obligation. I just want to know if you'll marry me because it's your choice to make. That you'll have me because you want me for the rest of our lives, not because we're bound by duty to both our nations." Swaine smiled as he slipped the engagement ring onto Amara's finger and looked at her expectantly.

Amara smiled even as happy tears streamed down her face. Throwing her arms around his neck, Amara kissed him soundly and nodded. " Yes, Gascon. A thousand times yes." she whispered. Her lips found his again as the couple embraced passionately in the moonlight, their hearts thundering wildly against their chests. If Oliver had been present, his locket would have lit up brighter than a Christmas tree.

Swaine smiled as they broke apart and pulled Amara against him tightly for another moment. He kissed her quickly again and smirked. " Why don't we get back to the inn and crack open a bottle of wine to celebrate?" he offered.

Amara smirked. " I think I like the sound of that." she purred in response. She squealed as Swaine hauled her into his arms a moment, and beat against his back playfully as he settled her on her shoulder. " What do you think you're doing?" she laughed.

" Getting us back into town faster." Swaine replied cheekily.

" Oh no you don't! Put me down this instant or I'll make you!" Amara said, wiggling in his grasp.

Swaine knew better than to chance it. If Amara knew how to fight with familiars and spells, than she had probably received some sort of self defense training over the last fifteen years. The moment he set her down on her feet, Amara smirked and took off running back towards town. " Oi! Get back here Amara!" he shouted, laughing as he took off after her.

* * *

Amara laughed as Swaine carried her over the threshold and pulled him down with her as he tried to deposit her onto the couch. Kissing him deeply, Amara felt as if her heart was about to burst. " I love you..."

Swaine smiled brightly as their lips met once more as she said this and he felt Amara pull away after a moment. _Finally..._he thought happily. She had finally reciprocated his love for her with an answering one of her own. " Is everything alright?" he asked as he began pulling off his boots. He preferred his own over the winter ones any day of the week.

" I have something for you actually. I was going to wait until you left with Oliver, but I think now is the right time to give it to you." Amara reached into her pocket and pulled out a felt pouch.

Swaine opened it and smiled brightly as he put it on. It was some sort of container fashioned out of shadowglass, not unlock Oliver's locket for the pieces of heart. It was one of his favorite materials and it seemed that Amara had remembered this. He saw something bright glinting inside and he went to open it.

" NO!" Amara shouted, alarmed. She had just started to take off her boots as well when her hands flew up to stop him. " It took Oliver and I the better part of the afternoon to get that in there."

Now Swaine was curious. " What is it?"

" A charged arrow of light. I had to teach Oliver how to do that instead of just firing it off." Amara explained as she finally pulled away the winter boots. " It's supposed to symbolize that no matter how dark things get for you, there is always a light that will guide you out." She was alluding to having had a piece of his heart stolen by Shadar. Even if Shadar managed to do it to him again, Amara would not rest until her beloved was whole again. Amara's eyes went wide as she gasped as Swaine pulled her into his lap and kissed her soundly.

" You are my light, Amara..." he whispered against her lips before claiming her lips with his once more. Swaine's mind began clouding over as their passion for one another intensified and knew if they kept this up, there would be no turning back. Even as his fingers unlaced her vest, Swaine was fighting with himself on whether or not to stop.

Amara groaned into his mouth as she felt his arousal against her, and felt the flame erupt into a full blown fire that seemed to be consuming her. Unable to stop herself, she ground herself against him, stimulating them both and Amara felt Swaine's hands fly to her hips.

" Amara..." he whispered, only to be quieted before he had the chance to say anything. Swaine groaned into Amara's mouth as she rocked her hips against his, eliciting a smile from her and she went to do it again. Before she could, Swaine picked her up and felt her legs fly around his waist as he strode over to the bed. Dammit, if this was going to happen, it wasn't happening on the couch...Yet.

Amara felt her back hit the mattress and felt Swaine's weight settle above her as their lips met again. Nervousness filled her and Amara pushed it aside, remembering that Swaine had said that he would stop if she asked him. That thought strengthened her heart, and she deepened their kiss, relishing in the love she felt for him. She could feel Swaine's hands on either side of her shoulders, supporting his weight so as not to burden her. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him in so that they were closer together and heard him groan as they connected.

Swaine pulled back and Amara followed him, and his arms wrapped around her as he settled her in his lap. " Amara. Just say the word and I won't go any further..." he reaffirmed as Amara nuzzled his neck.

" I remember, Gascon. Don't worry..." she whispered in his ear. She sighed as he planted butterfly kisses against her neck, and felt his fingers working on the laces of her vest again. One of her hands nestled in the hair at the base of his neck as the other fisted the back of his shirt, and Amara couldn't help but smirk as Swaine's deft fingers finished unlacing her garment and she let him go as she quickly shrugged it off. That smirk turned into a gasp as his palms ghosted past the swell of her breast and sent jolts through her body and to her core.

Swaine nuzzled Amara tenderly as he took in her scent. _Like lavender and herbs..._he thought to himself. He felt Amara turn her head towards him and he took the opportunity to capture her lips as he felt her hands at his collar, slowly but surely working at the buttons of his shirt.

The slow, leisurely kiss that Swaine was giving her was making Amara's head fog, and she felt his tongue tap against her lower lip, begging for entrance and Amara obliged him. Their tongue's began dueling as their passion began rising, and Amara's hands began fighting with the button's on Swaine's shirt with more urgency than they had before.

It wasn't long before she finally got it, and Swaine unwrapped his arms from around Amara to shrug it off. Unwilling to move faster than what he thought necessary, Swaine's hands smoothed down her sides and came to a rest on her hips. Amara sighed into his mouth at the contact, and she pulled away to watch her hands smooth over his chest. Her fingers teased the short dark curls on his chest, following the trail they made downward.

Swaine flinched unexpectedly as her fingers ghosted over his abdomen, as he had forgotten he was ticklish there and knew Amara had mentally filed this knowledge away for later if the smirk on her face said anything. The urge to pay her back for her slight cheek won him over and Swaine gruffly pulled her in close, his lips sliding over hers as his tongue began dancing with Amara's again. Swaine began pulling her shirt away from her trousers, and slowly started moving it upwards as his fingers caressed her skin in order to give Amara time to stop him if she wanted. He felt the raised skin of a scar there, and brushed it with his thumb tenderly, making Amara shudder slightly.

Amara lifted her arms and Swaine swore under his breath as her breasts came bouncing into view. " Damn you're beautiful..." Swaine whispered against her mouth as he pulled her against him again. His palms slid over the smooth expanse of her abdomen, and upwards slowly until he gently cupped one of her breasts. His nimble fingers toyed with a pert nipple, eliciting a surprised gasp from Amara as tremors of pleasure streaked through her body. Swaine leaned backwards into the pillows, pulling Amara with him as his lips replaced his fingers, and Amara moaned at the unexpected sensation as he teased her in this manner.

Swaine could feel his arousal straining against his trousers as Amara moved above him, unintentionally grinding against him, and he couldn't stop himself from grinding back into her. Amara moaned at the double sensation and closed the distance between them in order to feel that again. Swaine couldn't contain the groan that escaped him in turn, and he pulled away from her bountiful bosom in order to pull her into another kiss. Amara pulled away from him however, and began to plant kisses on Swaine's neck. She began kissing her way down, and Swaine allowed her to explore. He hissed as her lips ghosted across his chest. It felt as if every nerve was set ablaze wherever she touched him. Swaine quickly pulled her into his lap before she got much lower. There would be plenty of time to teach her about the other ways of deriving pleasure from one another.

Amara gasped into Swaine's mouth as his hand gently smoothed over her rear, pulling her to him as tightly as Swaine could get her with their last layers of clothing on. He wanted to get as close as humanly possible to her.

Amara's hips were rolling against Swaine's in an effort to feel more of him, and she pulled away to start on his belt. Desire was flooding her system and its effects were heady on both of them as they began losing themselves in one another. Swaine groaned on her lips as he tried to stop her hands, but Amara would not be denied. Her eyes were alight as she finally managed to get it undone and began pulling the leather strap away from him.

Unable to take anymore of this, Swaine flipped them over, kissing Amara into submission as his pants hung loosely around his waist. He used one hand to support himself as the other ghosted down her belly. Amara froze as his fingers caressed her womanhood through the leather pants she was wearing and she clutched at his shoulders at the sensation. If she thought she had been ablaze before, she was most certainly on fire now as his gentle touch stimulated her.

Swaine loosened the leather ties on either hip that were holding the trousers up and he looked Amara in the eyes. " I can..."

Amara pulled him into a kiss to shut him up and Swaine groaned at her ardor. " If I feel the need to tell you, I will, Gascon. I appreciate you making sure I'm fine, but you should know by now that if I don't want you to do something, I'll let you know." Amara said, her gaze soft and loving as she cupped his cheek. " I do feel some apprehension...What virgin doesn't? I also trust you, Gascon. If it were anyone else, they probably would have bowled me over in an effort to relieve me of my prize...You seem to be doing everything you can to leave me with it." She said this last part with a playful smirk, and Swaine's brown eyes locked onto hers.

" I did say that you were worth waiting for." he replied, his tone soft as he leaned his forehead to hers. " I find myself at an impasse...Do I do the right thing and wait the two days? Or do I relieve you of your virtue now just because the opportunity has presented itself?"

Amara smiled and pulled him in so that she could kiss him again. " Gascon...What do you feel right now?" she whispered.

Swaine smirked here. " That's not entirely fair. We've been working at this for the better part of an hour now so of course I want you...I've been..." Swaine began, only to be stopped short by Amara kissing him again. He groaned into her mouth as her fingers traversed the expanse of his chest and abdomen and lightly touched him through his pants. Damn she had more courage than should be allowed for most women. " This is your last chance to tell me to stop Amara...Once these last bastions come off, I don't know if I could stop myself if I tried. You've been wearing me down, love, and you have no clue how I can be behind closed doors..."

Amara smirked. If their heated make out sessions had given her any clue, he was a demanding and versatile lover or would be once they got used to one another. " I think I do have an idea...I remember something my mother said years ago before her untimely death. If you wish to know the way a man is, watch him work, watch him eat, and watch him at play. You're rough around the edges, demanding, but you've got a good heart. I know you hold back when you're with me and I don't want you to. I love you for everything you are, Gascon, not for what you want me to see."

Swaine smiled. She had hit the nail on the head mostly. She had forgotten about his possessive tendencies, but she would probably figure that out in the long run of things. " Most of that is true...However, I've done things that have put a heavy stain on my heart, things I can never make amends to..."

" Everyone has a bit of darkness in them, Gascon. But there is also goodness and light there..." Amara interrupted. She gasped as Swaine captured her lips again and pulled her to him tightly. His arousal pressed into Amara's hip and she groaned into his mouth as his fingers trailed under the hem of her pants.

" And like I told you earlier...For me, you are that light." he whispered against her lips before claiming them passionately. He groaned into her mouth as her hands began pushing his pants off his hips and his fingers looped into the sides of hers. His eyes were half lidded as he pulled away from her lips, and began pulling away the last barrier protecting her virginity. If she had wanted him to stop, she would have told him by now. Well...That might well and be the case once she got his trousers off.

Amara blushed as her trousers finally fell past her ankles and Swaine drank in Amara's beauty in it's entirety. She sat forward in an effort to pull away Swaine's trousers and he stayed her hand. " Don't even try to stop me now Gascon...I've been waiting years for you..." she whispered, her blue eyes alight in the darkness.

Swaine smirked. He had only stopped her in order to do it himself. Ah well, let her get a hell of a shock then.

Amara swallowed nervously as she pushed his pants past his hips and her eyes went wide as she caught the first sight of his manhood. It was nearly as long as the distance between the tip of her middle finger to the point two inches past her wrist! " You're not going to fit..." she blurted out nervously.

Swaine pulled her close again and kissed her. " Yes, I will...don't worry. It may take a few moments, but you'll be able to take me, Amara..." he said gruffly. His need was upon him now and Amara gasped as he pressed into her belly.

Despite the nervousness she was feeling, Amara felt a heat coursing through her as Swaine's lithe body moved against hers. Unwilling to back down now that they were this far, Amara wrapped her arms around Swaine's neck as he plundered her mouth and writhed as his deft hands touched every expanse of skin they could. Swaine could feel Amara's nervousness leaving her as her touches became much bolder and she started matching his passion as they continued kissing.

Amara broke away with a cry as Swaine's fingers gently probed her nether lips and she held onto him for dear life as he gently inserted a finger to his knuckle. Swaine couldn't help but hiss at how tight she felt, but could also feel her readiness in spades. Swaine laid back against the pillows, pulling Amara on top of him as he did so. He would let her decide when she was ready, not the other way around. It didn't stop him from roughly grinding into her and eliciting a moan out of his beloved.

Amara felt Swaine's hands on her hips, guiding her movements and teaching her now what would feel good for both of them once she decided she was ready for the real deal. Swaine couldn't help himself as he pressed his hips into her, causing Amara's eyes to close in pleasure at the sensation they were making together.

Swaine grunted as he nearly dipped into her heat, and stilled Amara's movements. " Hold on, love...There's an easy way to go about this..." he said. He gently lifted her hips a moment as he positioned himself at her entrance. " When you're ready all you need to d..."

Amara didn't give him time to finish as she steeled herself and plunged her hips downward. A scream escaped her despite everything as Swaine broke through her maidenhead and he groaned as he was suddenly sheathed inside of her. His hands flew to her hips as Swaine struggled to keep still, although Amara was in no mood to move just yet.

Swaine groaned at Amara's unexpected actions and shook his head. _And some call me impatient..._he thought. Swaine kissed her sweetly as tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. " I..." he began, intent on apologizing. Amara stayed his words with a finger to his lips.

" It was a necessary pain, Gascon...Just give me a moment, my darling. I'll be fine." Amara whispered with a soft smile on her face. The initial pain was fading now, and all that was left was the feeling of being stretched over him. She gasped as Swaine pulled her forward, causing some movement below and Amara chanced moving her hips in the way that he had shown her. Her eyes screwed shut at the sensation and she heard Swaine hiss in pleasure.

Swaine's chocolate eyes were shining as Amara began learning what felt good to her, her cerulean eyes locked to his as their hips meet in a slow leisurely tempo. He wanted more of her, but there would be time later for that. He couldn't hold back the groan that escaped him as Amara experimentally rolled her hips as they met his, and his eyes went even hotter at the look that claimed her face at the feeling it gave her. Swaine pulled her down to him, claiming her lips passionately and he groaned as he could feel her getting closer to the edge. Her voice was climbing higher as Amara voiced her pleasure, her eyes screwed shut as she tried to reach for something but she wasn't sure what it was.

Swaine sat up, keeping Amara in his lap as his arms wrapped around her and he began pulling her down into his stroke as he strove to take her to the heights. Her voice was cresting over his ears like a wave and Amara's head flew back at the change in angle. Her nails were digging into his shoulder a bit, but Swaine could handle the pain as he watched Amara in her surrender.

" Come on, Amara..." he purred in her ear. " Let go. Just let go. I've got you love..."

Amara didn't need to be told twice as she curled up slightly before her back arched and her orgasm crashed over her, crying out Swaine's name as she did so. She barely noticed that he had stopped in order to watch her topple over the edge, and Swaine leaned in to capture his lips as she slowly came back to earth. Swaine gently laid Amara against the pillows as he leisurely kissed her, still connected and he thrusted into her experimentally. Amara gasped as Swaine took charge, and she groaned appreciatively as he gently claimed her body as his own.

Swaine buried his face in her neck, his breath coming in short pants and Amara arched into him at the sensation. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her as he began to speed up a bit, his need for her starting to consume him and Swaine nipped at the sensitive flesh behind her ear. Pushing himself up, Swaine looked down at Amara, his cinnamon eyes alight as they met hers. His necklace was tapping against his chest as it swung like a pendulum, keeping in time with his movements as he pleasured Amara and she gasped as he hit her a little deeper than he had beforehand.

" Amara..." Swaine groaned huskily, claiming her mouth passionately as his tongue dueled with Amara's for dominance. His control was slowly slipping away and it showed as he began taking Amara thoroughly, her cries of passion urging him on.

Amara could feel that sweetness building again and cried out her love's name as he hit hard and deep on one thrust. Mercy, that had hurt so good...

Swaine caught himself at hearing her cry out. " Amara, are you alright?" Swaine asked her, his breathing labored.

" Don't you dare stop that..." she growled out, only to cry his name again as he repeated himself. " Don't stop..." she pleaded, her arms hanging loosely from his neck at this point.

That was all Swaine needed to hear as he passionately claimed Amara, her cries of passion egging him on as he lost himself in her loving. He was drawing close this time, and could feel Amara's coming closer as well.

Amara was holding onto Swaine for dear life now as the bubble inside her rose, growing unbearable and focusing on a single point. She could hear Swaine's voice steadily rising as he strove to meet her there, and Amara felt her second release of the night slam into her with the force of a hurricane. " Gascon!" she cried out, her back arching in her bliss.

Swaine felt her tighten around him and he groaned as it triggered his own release. Swaine pulled Amara as close to him as he could get her as his seed flooded her womb. He looked down on her in wonder, as she had shown him more passion than anyone else he had been with, and had done more than he thought she would have.

A slow and loving smile came onto Amara's face as she came back to earth and Swaine kissed her again, and laid down spooned around her. Both were worn out after their interlude and Swaine buried his nose in her hair. He wanted every memory he could make of her so that he would have something to hold him over before they left.

" I'll stay until the end of next month. That should give us enough time to make sure that..." Swaine began.

" Even if I'm not, Gascon, I know you'll come back to me." Amara said tiredly. Her eyes were already drooping and she sighed contentedly in Swaine's embrace. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she looked at her engagement ring as her breathing evened out and sleep claimed her.

Swaine smiled down at her, and kissed Amara's temple. The last few months had been a whirlwind for them both, but he had learned just how deeply someone could love another person now. He understood what was driving Oliver to save his mother. " I love you, Amara...Don't ever doubt that." he whispered. Having said that, he laid down and kept her as close to him as he could, following Amara into the land of dreams.

* * *

Amara sighed as she felt Swaine's stubble scratching her neck a bit as his lips pressed into the sensitive flesh behind her ear. His fingers were slowly traveling down her stomach and she swatted his hand away, eliciting a chuckle from him.

" I was wondering when you'd wake, love..." he whispered. His cinnamon eyes were soft and loving as they gazed down at her and Amara turned in his embrace. " Good morning." he purred.

" Morning." Amara replied sleepily, smiling all the same. His hardness was more than at the ready and pressing into her thigh as they lay close. " I better not have to deal with this every morning Gascon..." Exasperation was very evident in her voice despite the heat she could already feel rising within her. By the ancients he had been wonderful last night.

" Not every morning, although it would be a hell of a good way to wake up..."Swaine replied cheekily. He kissed her deeply, eliciting a response from Amara and he entered her smoothly when the opportunity presented itself.

Swaine was right about one thing, Amara later surmised. It was a hell of a good way to wake up.

* * *

The day they were set to return to Evesta, Amara made sure to check the peddler's wares before they returned and was glad that she had. They had this beautiful white fabric that Amara just couldn't leave without having her dress made out of it. She smiled as she gently packed it away, and felt Swaine come up behind her. The last two days that they had been left to their own devices gave them insight as to how they would be around one another the rest of their lives. And that meant trying to get one another out of their clothing every chance they had. Amara wanted to make up for lost time, and told Swaine this much to his amusement. Swaine of course had no qualms in this, and savored every moment he had with her, as he didn't know when he would be able to share moments like these with her again.

* * *

Swaine kissed her cheek gently and rested his hands on her abdomen. If all went well, Amara would be heavy with their first child by the time he returned. " When will you know?" he asked her softly.

" Not until I miss a cycle..." Amara said honestly. She blushed a bit and Swaine chuckled. Then again, Amara was certain that the spell she had cast took hold. She only prayed that they didn't have twins like her grandparents before her. Amara wasn't all to certain she could handle that.

" Amara, it's nothing I haven't gotten used to traveling with Esther. When is your next one due?" He would have to get used to it when Swaine returned to begin living at the palace full time with her.

" Next week."

Swaine calculated this and nodded. The odds were good that they may have already conceived then. " Tonight's the night you know." he whispered, pulling her tight against him once more. Swaine heard Amara hum happily as his lips pressed against her temple and she turned in his arms.

" It's a bit surreal, isn't it? You have your change of clothes right?" she asked him, her blue eyes boring into his. Amara would scold him quite soundly if he had forgotten them.

Swaine nodded even as he chuckled. " Right at the top, along with both the wedding bands." He laughed a bit louder this time eve as he shook his head in his mirth. " We've been going about this backwards. Honeymoon, then marriage? What'll happen next?"

Amara kissed him on the lips. " Not a clue, love. I just hope that what happens next is your's, Oliver's, Drippy's, and Esther's safe return. Then after that a proper marriage ceremony, although the council will find out if I'm still pregnant before you return. I know the majority of the council will side with my father, as they forced him to elope with my mother before the war between our kingdoms. There still is a pretty decent number that will side with my uncle however."

" You need to give me more insight as to what is going on with that Amara." Swaine said seriously. Both let go as they moved over to the couch and he watched as Amara took a deep breath.

" My uncle has been after the throne since my aunt ran off with the chancellor's son. Subtlety is not one of his strong suits, but the man has a silver tongue. Aden has mellowed out since we were children however, so you won't have to worry about him supporting his father." Amara began, her eyes leveling on the man that would be her husband later that night.

Swaine listened as Amara recanted all the events she was aware of with her uncle, Magnus, protesting anything that had to deal with Amara's ascension to the throne. " Once he finds out you're pregnant, Amara, that will drive him to a level of desperation that could prove dangerous. Is there anyone that can be with you at all times?"

" Once Tippy learns we've married and if I'm with child, I'm sure I'll be trying to beat her off with a stick." Amara mused. She went to grab her pack, but glared at Swaine as he grabbed it before she could.

" Just trying to be a gentleman, love." he replied, kissing her forehead. " And it's good to hear Tippy still keeps such a keen eye on you."

Tippy had been Amara's nanny when they had been children, and Swaine had seen her a bit around the castle, but wasn't sure if she still attended to Amara with the same level of devotion. Apparently she did.

The couple left town and Swaine whistled shrilly as Amara covered her ears from the sound. Tengri landed and excitedly nuzzled Amara as she ran up to greet him.

" I know what you mean..." Amara said, stroking the dragon's muzzle gently. She laughed and Amara whispered something to the drake that made him warble contentedly.

Swaine watched her carefully as she interacted with the dragon. There was something very curious about how she was acting with Tengri and then Swaine smirked as he figured it out. " Amara, did you cast nature's tongue?" Swaine didn't see Amara pull her wand to cast the spell.

Amara shook her head. " I thought you noticed that when we were children. I've always been able to talk to them. That's why creatures fascinate me so much. I understand their language." she admitted. Amara honestly thought Swaine had figured that out years upon years ago.

Swaine walked over to his fiance and looked at her with wonder. Now that she mentioned it, she always seemed to know where he hid much faster when they used to play hide and seek. " Amara, you wouldn't have happened to have used that particular ability to find my hiding spots in record time when we were children?" Swaine slowly stepped towards her, his boots silent in the snow.

Amara froze, unwilling to answer him and Swaine knew that she had as he kept approaching his bride, his brown eyes glittering now.

" Well, Amara?" he purred, his tone questioning and dangerous at the same time.

" Hide and seek is nothing more than a hunting exercise for children to practice their evade and capture skills. I utilized a skill I had in order to capture you." Amara said logically and carefully. That was what Tippy had told her when Amara asked why she was supposed to play hide and seek with Swaine when they had been children.

Tengri watched the couple bemusedly and shook his head. This was obviously some sort of mating ritual between humans and he snorted when Swaine pinned Amara against his side. _Amara? Is this normal human behavior? _he asked, his interest piqued. His head was cocked to the side curiously and his teal blue eyes were leveled on both of them intently.

Amara blushed and looked at her bridegroom. " You do realize he can relay this to Oliver should his master ask. And no Tengri, this behavior is unique to Gascon and I alone."

_Is this normal behavior for you when you wish to mate?_ Tengri rephrased curiously. He could all but smell the different pheromones they were both secreting.

Amara turned a bright shade of red. " Tengri!" she admonished.

Swaine watched the dragon laugh and he looked curiously at his bride. " What did he say?" Swaine asked her, his tone just this side of teasing.

Amara pulled him in close and whispered what Tengri said and Swaine laughed loudly. " I don't know Amara, is it normal behavior for us?" he purred, smirking at her.

Amara glared at him, despite the heat she felt pooling in her belly and shoved him away.

" Tengri...We'll stop over the Sleighbell Isles before we head back to Evesta..." Swaine said, his eyes full of warmth as he looked at Amara.

Tengri visibly chuckled and allowed the two to climb on. He took off and Amara held on to Swaine tightly again at first. They landed an hour or two later on the main island of the Sleighbell Isles and Swaine dragged a smiling Amara off into the forest. It wouldn't do to be caught by anyone lest they stop there for some time.

By the time they walked back out, Swaine was carrying Amara, who was exhausted and whose legs were too weak to stand on. She had a pleased smile on her face and Tengri shook his head as they settled on his back for the long flight back to the Swan Isles.

" Fly us home, Tengri." Swaine said, his voice a bit raspy.

Tengri chuckled. He would never understand humans and the odd mating dances they did.


	7. Chapter 6

They touched down just outside of Evesta as the last rays of sunlight faded from view. They hurriedly made their way through town, using cloaks to obstruct their faces as Swaine and Amara tried to get to the church without being seen. Both were all smiles however as they laced their fingers together excitedly, and Swaine stopped Amara for a moment.

" C'mon now, Gascon. We need to get there." Amara chortled brightly, her eyes shining in her happiness. Soon, they would have the rest of their lives together. Soon, Amara would finally have the man that she had loved ever since she was a young girl. A man that she should have married eight years ago, but that was neither here nor there now.

" I have just enough time for this, Amara." Swaine purred. He pinned her lightly to the wall behind her and claimed her lips passionately. By the ancients, he couldn't get enough of her.

Amara reacted like a fan to flame and her desire for her betrothed welled up from within her. " Damn you..." she growled a bit against his lips.

Swaine laughed a bit sexily in her ear. " What's the matter love?" he whispered, and he felt Amara shiver as his breath tickled her neck. " You do realize that we won't have long until we're ensconced in your room until morning..."

" That's besides the point. Don't get me worked up like this unless you intend to deliver, Gascon." Amara groaned. She needed to tamp down her need for now. It wasn't going to do anything but keep her on edge.

Swaine smirked. He knew exactly what he was doing to his bride. He wanted her wound up and then he would deliver later. " I'll deliver, don't you worry about that, Amara." he whispered sensually in her ear. Hell, he was having a hard time stopping himself at this point.

The couple continued on their way through the town and Amara forced them both into a skidding stop. She had spotted some movement on the side of the church and she pointed into the shadows opposite them. " Look there...One of Magnus' spies. I told you subtlety isn't his strong suit." she whispered. " He's had spies tailing both my father and I for a few years now."

Swaine nodded and drew his pistol. " Step back a bit." he whispered while leveling his sights on the man across the way. He stiffened a bit as he felt another presence there with them. But where?!

" I didn't say to kill him!" Amara hissed, pushing the barrel of the gun to the ground. They couldn't do something like that unless it was warranted after all.

" I'm not. I'm using one of my special bullets. It's called a napshot. Give you three guesses as to what it does and the first two don't count." Swaine whispered, hugging the shadows. His sharp eyes were looking about nervously now. Where the hell was that other person he could sense. There was no denying that his old partner had trained him well in that regard. Finally, Swaine looked to the roof above them and saw a bit of movement there. BINGO! " Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

" I get it, knock him out then cross over unimpeded...Why do I need to do any shooting?" she asked quietly, rummaging through his pack for his other gun. She pulled out the well worn pistol and watched as Swaine smiled a bit ruefully at the sight. He couldn't bring himself to part with it after all. It had been his first gun.

" There's one on the roof above us. While I'm a damn fast shot, I can't get one then the other. I need you to shoot the one on the roof." Swaine pointed above them to the man that was moving into position himself. What the hell could he be doing up there?

Amara focused her eyes and then lent down. There were some mice munching on a discarded loaf of bread and she asked them to run up and tell her who it was on the roof.

" I told you..." Swaine started.

" Not a word, Gascon. It could very well be an assassin. I'm not willing to take that chance. If it's who I think is then I will take the shot." Amara's eyes gleamed with the prospect of vengeance.

" You're going to tell me what happened after we get married here in a bit. " Swaine whispered. He watched the mouse crawl back into Amara's hands with a piece of parchment and her blue eyes grew darker as he heard her hiss the name _Wallance_. He handed her the bullet and Amara loaded it in. " Have your aim yet?"

" I have a clear shot, no worries."

Swaine nodded and leveled his aim on the one across the way. " On three then...One. Two...Three..."

Both shots rang out simultaneously and hit their respective targets. The soldier fell from the roof to the ground dead and Amara looked at him with disdain in her eyes.

" Amara..." Swaine began. She had forgone using the napshot and had aimmed for the man's temple. He was as dead as a door nail. " We were only supposed to knock him out."

" I'll tell you behind closed doors, Gascon." she hissed. " But between you and I, I'm glad I was the one that did him in."

Swaine looked at his bride with surprise and a twinge of fear, he hadn't realized that she had a streak of darkness running through her like he did.

* * *

Both entered the church and Percivical smiled.

" Hello Gascon, Amara. There are rooms in which you can prepare yourselves if you like. I know you must have touched down recently. Amara, is everything alright?"

" Never better." she bit out, rushing past her father and to one of the offered rooms. She was on the verge of tears and had no desire to let either of the men that she respected most to see her in such a state.

" Was the trip not a success, Gascon?" Percivical's eyes followed Amara worriedly. What the hell had happened in the few days they had been gone? Surely they hadn't started fighting again, had they?

" No, it went perfectly, your majesty. There were spies watching the church. I must ask, what relevance does a soldier with the name Wallance have to Amara?" Swaine's tone conveyed the worry that Percivical himself was feeling. He needed to go to her now. Swaine couldn't shake the feeling that Amara needed him more than she wanted to admit.

Percivical racked his brain. " I honestly don't know, my boy. If I knew I would tell you." Even as he said this, Percivical couldn't shake the feeling that the name Wallance was very familiar indeed.

Swaine nodded and headed for the room that Amara had entered. As he came upon the door, Swaine heard her sobbing her heart out, and he felt his chest clench at the distress she was obviously in. Alarmed, he entered quickly.

Amara was seated at a vanity in the corner with her head in her arms as she cried. When Swaine finally reached her, he took to one knee and turned her into his embrace. " That bastard deserved death..." she whimpered as her hands fisted the material of his shirt in an effort to keep the tears at bay. She needed to calm down so that she could start getting ready. She was getting married to the man she loved and here she was blubbering about some bastard that had caused her more pain than she ever wanted to experience again.

" How so?" Swaine's tone was gentle as he ran a hand through the locks of hair flowing down her back. He could feel her already starting to calm slightly the longer he held her.

" You know my mother died, but you don't know how it happened. When I was thirteen, my mother and I had gone out into the fields outside of the palace to pick some herbs and flowers, and we had a single guard with us. I should have known then something was wrong..." More tears spilled down her face as she spoke. " The two of us had just sat down to eat the picnic we had brought with us when we were attacked...I had Rosie, so I was able to protect myself...but my mother didn't have a familiar with her and had forgotten her wand at the palace. I thought that he was aiming for the creature that was attempting to attack her from behind, but he plunged his sword into her heart. She had just found out she was with child the week before..." Amara began sobbing in earnest here, and Swaine's eyes went wide. " I tried to heal her, but there was nothing I could do. She was gone by the time I tried to help her. Then that bastard turned his blade on me..."

Swaine watched Amara's eyes darken as she kept recanting the worst memory of her life. " Amara, you don't have to go on if you don't want to...I know this is hard..." he began, but Amara stayed his words.

Amara shook her head. She hadn't even told her father the whole story. " You wanted to know, Gascon." she whispered. Her hand rested on her abdomen and Swaine recalled feeling a scar there last night. " He ran me through...I let him believe he had gotten me, and healed myself when he was gone. Rosie had to help me back to the palace, and that's when I told the council about what happened. I was branded a liar, although I gave a detailed description of the soldier that had accompanied us. My father was the only one to believe me then.

" When we saw him on the roof above us, I began seeing red. Once I was certain that it was him..." Amara pulled the piece of parchment that the mouse had given her from her pocket. "...I knew I had to kill him before he had a chance to kill you. He was an assassin for hire, Gascon...And you were his next target. I just got you back into my life after fifteen long years...I'm not losing you again...Not like this."

Swaine sighed and kissed the top of her head as she cried into his shoulder. He allowed her to let it out, and tried to comfort her as best he could. " Amara, spare him no more tears..." he whispered softly.

" You're wrong about who these tears are for. I feel so relieved. I couldn't do anything to save my mother's life, but I was able to save yours. It's bittersweet really.." Amara sighed heavily as Swaine kissed her forehead gently.

" You would have done well traveling with me all these years." Swaine said. He pressed his wedding band into her palm. " I'll see you when you're ready, love." He turned to leave and saw Tippy, a little old woman with graying red hair and sharp silver eyes at the door.

" Don' ye know et's bad luck ta be seein' youer bride before ye get married, youer 'ighness." she teased, smiling all the while as she gave him a hug. " Et's so good ta see ye again, Prince Gascon!"

" It's good to see you too, Tippy. I see his majesty couldn't keep something like this from you." Swaine said chuckling, accepting a hug from the old nanny.

" Well, wha' do ya expect? I've been taking care of 'Mara since she was jus' a wee barn." Tippy slapped him with her apron. " An' don' ye dare t'ink tha' I didn' catch ye four days ago in 'Mara's chambers."

" I had been out in the garden and Amara and I began talking..." Swaine began, holding his hands up in defense.

Tippy harrumphed and crossed her arms " Twas not any sort of talking tha' I walk 'tin on... Youer lucky I didn' say nothin' ta his majesty 'bout it either." She smiled at Amara and gathered the young woman in her arms. " Youer finally gettin' married love! I'm so happy for ye. Now, let's get ye lookin' like a real lovely, shall we?"

Amara nodded. She was ready to get this show on the road as it were.

Tippy looked at Swaine as he watched Amara with worried eyes. " Well! Out wit' ye! Didn' I jus' say tha et's bad luck ta be seein' youer bride before ye get married touer." Tippy slapped him again with her apron repeatedly to get him to the door.

Swaine smirked as the door slammed shut behind him and he walked across the way where the other room was. Percivical was there waiting for him. " I hope you don't mind, there is one other person I called here for the occasion..."

Marcassin stepped out from the shadows and smiled at his brother. While Swaine wouldn't realize it, but he had filled out nicely having since come to Evesta and he looked much like he used to before he had left the empire. His hair was well kept and didn't resemble a bird's nest any longer. Most of all, there was a light in his eyes that hadn't been there when he left Hamelin several months ago.

" Hello brother." Marcassin said. " Looks like your time here in Evesta has done you well. When I found out, I knew I had to be here. I couldn't miss this."

Swaine smiled at his younger brother. " I'm glad you made it. Although you should have been married before I was at this point mister emperor."

" I'll explain that later, Gascon. I do have a present for you though. I should be able to make them fit if they're a bit loose." Marcassin gestured behind him with a smile.

" Traditional Hamelin wedding attire..." Swaine replied, chuckling as he looked at the dress form. He couldn't help but admit that the clothing looked good, as his favorite shade of dark green was laid just right to compliment and enhance the whites on the jacket and slacks. " Thank you Marcassin." he said softly, running his fingers over the fine material. By the ancients, he was actually going through with this! _Then again, I'm more than ready for this and Amara is as well. _he thought as a smile spread over his face. What the hell was he waiting for? " I'm terribly sorry to do this, you majesty, but I must insist on asking you to leave for now. Marcassin, I'll call you back in once I've changed should I need any alterations."

Percivical chuckled and both he and Marcassin left the room, though Marcassin would only go as far as the door. Well, Percivical mused, he may as well let the priest know it was time to get everything ready. They would only need to wait on Amara at this point.

* * *

Swaine stood nervously as the priest explained what ceremony he would be performing. It was short and to the point, but still held the necessary blessings that were to be bestowed upon them. There were also a few spells that needed to be cast, as theirs was a royal marriage, and Swaine fidgeted with his collar nervously. As ready as he was for this, he still felt some trepidation.

Finally, Amara joined them, her face covered by a veil that was woven in with her hair. She had many flowers adorning her hair and Swaine looked down upon her with wonder. He could just see her face through the veil and he couldn't remember Amara looking more beautiful than she did now.

" If you both would please kneel down for me a moment, we can begin the first rite." the priest said kindly.

The blessings having been said, the two stood up and the priest asked for their wedding rings. They handed them over and the priest threaded a special ribbon through both of them. " Please take each other by the hand using your left hands. Prince Gascon, in all faithfulness, please place the ring upon your intended's hand with your right, and using that same hand in a figure eight motion, please wrap the ribbon from right to left under her wrist and back towards the top of her hand. In doing so, please close your eyes and concentrate on how you feel about your intended. This is extremely important to this part of the ceremony, so please, before you begin, take a moment to bring your feelings to the forefront of your heart."

Amara felt the weight of the ring settle on her finger and she looked up at Swaine lovingly . His eyes were closed in intense concentration despite the relaxed smile on his face as she felt him guide the ribbon as instructed and smiled as his fingers caressed the back of her hand as he came back to the front.

" Princess Amara, in all faithfulness, please place the ring upon your intended's hand, just as he has done with you. Again, it is extremely important that you bring your feelings for him to the forefront of your heart as you guide the ribbon from left to right under his wrist and back again."

Swaine watched Amara in her silent serenity as she did as told with a loving smile on her face. Her eyes were glittering like sapphires from behind her veil and Swaine felt his heart swell at the sight, feeling blessed that it was Amara who would be his wife here in a few scant moments. Her fingers were nothing short of gentle as she guided the ribbon around his wrist and allowed her touch to linger as she brought the ribbon back over his wedding band.

Taking the two pieces that had been charged by their feelings for one another, the priest wrapped the rest around their joined hands, muttering a spell as he did so. Once he knotted it, the runes woven into the ribbon glowed with a brilliant light that blinded most everyone in the room. Even the priest looked taken aback by how bright the light had been. Most of the time, the light emitted from two nobles when asked to bring their feelings to the fore was a dull red as most were arranged marriages. This was the first time he had ever seen the light glow a brilliant white.

" Prince Gascon, do you from here on forever swear your undying loyalty to the woman before you, to be her pillar of strength should she need it of you and to cherish her the rest of your days on this earth?" he asked, looking up at Swaine kindly.

" I do..." Swaine said, trying to keep his voice from wavering. Again the ribbon glowed brightly from where it was under his ring and through the rest of the ribbon to where Amara's ring was.

" Princess Amara, do you from here on forever swear your undying faithfulness, to be the warm hand of compassion should he need it of you, and to serve him..." he began, looking to Amara now.

" No.." Swaine interjected. " I would never ask her to serve me...I'm sorry, but I refuse to demean her in that way. She's a strong woman who will one day make a just and compassionate ruler." His eyes were locked on her the entire time he said this. " In fact, I would spend the rest of my days serving her, than have her stoop to the level of having to be a silent queen. Though I may be crowned her king, this is her kingdom, and she is it's rightful ruler. I will always defer to her in matters of great import."

Amara felt her heart swell with more love than she thought capable and felt tears trickle down her face.

Percivical was smiling ear to ear at Gascon's response. It was expected of the bridegroom to speak up at this point, though Swaine was the first to do so in a very long time. Most men of noble blood were pompous gits nowadays who would rather hold all the power in their marriage than to share it. Swaine had just proven that their marriage would forever be a partnership, and nothing but.

Marcassin was smiling as well. He had grown used to seeing his brother's gruff exterior, so seeing this love struck, softer side was a welcome sight.

Tippy was blubbering, holding a hanky to her quivering lip. Percivical patted the old woman's shoulder and Tippy honked her nose loudly.

" Very good, your highness. You're the first in almost thirty years to pass that particular test." the priest said with a smile. " Now, Princess Amara, from here on do you swear your undying faithfulness to him, to be the warm hand of compassion should he need it, and to be the warm embrace of respite should he ask it of you? As this kingdom's sovereign princess, do you swear that you will be each other's council for when your time to rule comes?"

" I do." Amara responded, her voice tight with emotion.

Tippy let out a loud wail at this point and Percivical put an arm around her. She was going to wake the entire neighborhood if she kept that up.

" By the powers vested in me, I hereby pronounce you, Prince Gascon of Hamelin and Princess Amara of Evesta, husband and wife. If it pleases you, your highness, you may now kiss your bride." the priest finally intoned

Swaine, still bound one handedly to Amara, lifted her veil as best he could on one side as she lifted the other. Again, the priest and Percivical nodded, as that was normally a test for the bride. Marriage was a partnership and both parties had to be willing to work together.

Amara was smiling brightly as Swaine gently cupped the back of her head as he leaned in to kiss her. The moment their lips connected, the ribbon once again glowed with resounding strength, forcing all the parties watching to shield their eyes. Again the old priest was astonished. He had only read of one wedding like that, and his master had been the one to perform it over thirty years ago.

The ribbon was gone by the time the light faded, but the runes were imprinted in Swaine's and Amara's hands. Not that they noticed this either. They were still lip locked by the time everyone was able to see again.

Percivical chuckled. _Well, Vigo my friend, it seems to me that we made a hell of a match. I don't think that there isn't anything these two can't get through._ he thought, shaking his head and chuckling at Swaine's apparent passion for Amara.

Amara was still smiling by the time that Swaine pulled away and felt his thumb brush her cheek.

" Well, that's over now." Swaine said.

Amara was about to respond when she stiffened up. Swaine felt it too and his face set into a scowl when he heard an all too familiar laugh.

" Did you think we were only watching the pure hearted one? I must admit my surprise to find that you were actually one of the Porcine Princes, but you've certainly served your purpose." Shadar materialized behind the priest and thrust his palm forward.

Just as Swaine was getting ready to answer back, Amara was knocked away from him by a bolt of shadow. Swaine quickly turned to his brother and looked him dead in the eye. " Get them out of here now!"

Marcassin complied immediately, gathering Percivical and Tippy to him and casting vacate. Despite the fact he wanted to be there to help his brother, Marcassin knew the king's safety needed to come first.

A blinding flash of holy light from Amara caused Shadar to roar in pain for a brief moment, and the commotion drew Swaine back to the situation at hand. Thank the ancients that he hadn't left his gun behind.

" Evesta will never fall to the likes of you! I'm going to make sure of it." Amara's eyes were cast into slits of malcontent. " My will, and my heart are one and have never once wavered. If you think you stand a chance against me once I set my mind to something, you are dead wrong." Her wand in hand and glowing, Amara began charging her next spell.

" Oh, Evesta will fall. And it will fall from within. I will break you at your weakest and most desperate hour, and make you feel the despair that is hidden deep within your heart." Shadar said, laughing all the while. " Enjoy your new husband while you can Princess...Because once he sets out against me, he will die."

" Not if I can help it you rotter!" Swaine said, his voice full of venom. Amara fired off her spell, Arrow of Light, and Swaine fired one of his deadshots.

Shadar disappeared again and Swaine ran over to his new wife. " Amara...Are you.."

Amara smiled at her husband. " I'm fine love, it takes a lot more than that to get me down and you know it." She took his hand and he helped her back to her feet, and Amara suddenly felt another surge of magic pass through her. Her body began warming without warning as tendrils of desire started snaking their way through her system.

" You need to hurry back to the palace! If Shadar hadn't attacked you would have already been alone and in your chambers by this point!"

" What spell did you use?" she demanded, her tone pained at this point from the intensity of her desire.

" The heartbound, and consummation spells...The consummation spell is woven into the ribbon so there is no need for us to say it, but heartbound is a spell that rarely ever takes hold any more amongst those of noble blood."

Swaine looked confused and began to feel very warm. " What is that supposed to mean?" He pulled a bit at his collar as he felt sweat beading on both his forehead and neck. It was getting much too warm to tolerate. He needed to get out of these clothes.

" I've never seen it with my own two eyes until you two. Tell me, your highness, how do you feel for your wife? What feelings did you bring forth when you wrapped the ribbon around her hand?" the priest asked him quickly. He needed to know why the spell had reacted the way it had.

Amara was feeling the warmth spreading further through her as well. " Gascon..." she said breathily, squeezing his hand tightly.

" Nothing but the love I feel for her in my heart." Swaine replied, looking down at her. He then realized what the spell was doing to them, but he needed to know what heartbound did. He had never heard of the spell before.

" Princess?"

" The same, I love him with every fiber of my being..."

The priest smiled brightly and realized why the spell had been as intense as it had. They were bound by the truest love that could ever be known. " Heartbound allows the husband and wife to know how the other is feeling if they aren't being forthcoming about their feelings. It is also a means of allowing both of you to know if the other is in grave danger, or feeling intense emotion or pain. Most wives, as I've heard, were grateful for that aspect of heartbound because it allowed their husbands to feel some of the pain of childbirth."

Swaine and Amara now could understand why the spell was affecting them so greatly as well. If they were connected by their hearts, then whatever they were feeling alone was multiplied through their connection. Swaine's eyebrow rose curiously. Maybe there was something to this spell after all.

The priest hurriedly handed them their cloaks and once they had them on, the newlyweds hurried for Amara's chambers at the castle. Hopefully, they would make it before they succumbed fully to the effects of the spell placed over them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but this should be the shortest it gets. I've never been too good at writing wedding sequences, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. ^^


	8. Chapter 7

As if expecting them back unharmed, Amara and Swaine found the palace devoid of it's normal activity. They hurried to her chambers, and Amara gasped in relief the moment the door was closed. The reason being was Swaine had swept her into his embrace and had pinned her to the door, kissing her soundly while his hands and hers worked quickly to get his belt and trousers off. The urge to copulate was driving them mad with desire for one another and they could feel their desire for each other funneling through the spell. It made for a heady and addicting sensation.

Swaine's tongue plundered Amara's mouth and he groaned delightedly as she gave as good as she received. Amara gasped, only to have it turn into a throaty moan as Swaine all but ripped her undergarments away and he panted against her mouth heavily. The consummation spell was veritably driving him insane at the moment. " I'm sorry, but..." he began breathlessly as he gathered up the sides of her wedding dress.

" Shut up and take me already!" Amara snapped, and she pulled Swaine's neck forward to kiss him again. She tightened her legs around his waist and Swaine entered her with a smooth and effortless motion. Amara gasped at the sensation, as it was compounded upon by the consummation spell in order to make it easier for virgins on their wedding night, and heard Swaine gasp in surprise as well. By the heavens, that damn spell was certainly doing it's job as everything about her new husband felt beyond perfect.

Swaine grabbed Amara by the hips in order to guide her into his stroke and he took her with abandon. His thrusts were rough and demanding and Amara took it without complaint, loving his passion and ardor for her. Swaine could feel his wife's love for him flowing through their connection and he buried his face in her neck. He felt Amara shiver as his breath wafted hot, and humid against her sensitive skin and Swaine latched his lips onto her pulse point, letting his teeth worry the skin slightly there. He couldn't help but smirk as Amara shrieked his name at the sensation and he moaned himself as the feeling washed over him. " Damn..." he whispered. If he thought their interludes before had transcended any other experience, this one seriously took the cake. " Amara...I'm going..." Shit! He could already feel himself building up.

Amara tightened around him just as he began telling her, voicing her pleasure as it crashed over her with the force of a hurricane. She had been building up just as harshly as he had and she rolled her hips against his as she broke apart in his embrace. Swaine choked mid sentence, her sudden release triggering his own and making him see stars as he shot jet after jet into her. Hot damn that had been a hell of a quickie.

Amara sighed against his neck, breathing heavily as they both came down from their mutual high and she felt Swaine's knees buckle. " Let me down Gascon..." she said gently. She had no desire to accidentally be dropped after that earth shaking interlude.

Swaine shook his head. He was going to deposit her in the bed momentarily as it stood. And once he recovered, Swaine smirked here and he lifted her up a bit to redistribute her weight. " I'm fine, Amara. Just give me a moment to recover." he said, his voice hoarse. He had been making quite a bit of noise himself by the feel of it. He might need to sneak off to the kitchens first to grab some wine and other snack foods that they could munch on for a bit here and there. Swaine fully intended to keep Amara up most of the night.

Amara smirked. " You do realize that until you leave, I'm not letting you sleep in the guest chambers father set up for you..." she purred as her husband kissed her deeply.

" I never intended to sleep there again..." Swaine replied. He smiled mischievously as he pushed away from the door and to the bed now. " In fact, I think it's time to break in the bed now that both of us are going to be residing in it full time." He couldn't hold back the chuckle that bubbled forth when Amara laughed as he fell forwards with her trapped beneath him. Now all Swaine had to do was get her out of that dress...

Which didn't take long at all once Amara finally wiggled free from it.

* * *

A month and a half passed by. Swaine and Amara treated it as a honeymoon, though both knew it was going to have to end sometime. The very thought of Swaine leaving made Amara's heart want to tear in two, though her husband certainly did his best to allay her fears. It was a bright and chipper afternoon when Oliver told Swaine that he was ready to leave when Swaine was. Swaine nodded solemnly and swallowed a bit. He had promised Oliver to see this through to the end and he didn't break his promises. " I'll let Amara know that it's time then."

* * *

Amara was laying in bed, her stomach rolling and her head spinning. She had missed her period last month, so knew the spell that she had cast had taken hold and that she was blessed with the curse of pregnancy. Her hand floated down to the little bump that was already forming there and smiled. She had done as her father requested, though the choice had been hers in the end. Not only that, Amara wanted this child more than anything. She hadn't realized how much she wanted to be a mother until Oliver and Esther started staying in the palace with Swaine. Again, she would have had one, if not two children by now if Swaine had held to their fathers' original plans. Sighing heavily, though she felt an inner peace within her that she had not felt in years, Amara turned towards the window in an effort to feel more of the sunshine coming through the glass panes.

Swaine entered their chambers, and found Amara laying down. She had been feeling under the weather for the last few days, so he was uncertain if she was or wasn't. The week she said her cycle had been due Amara wouldn't let him near her and had been more...Swaine shuddered at the thought and put it to the back of his mind. Maybe she wasn't yet...

Well, ready or not, he owed it to Oliver to help him defeat Shadar. Swaine was a man of honor if anything and knew that if Oliver hadn't set him to rights when he had, he wouldn't have the happiness he had now. Crossing their chambers silently in case if she was sleeping, Swaine smirked to himself as he began unbuttoning his shirt, and heard Amara groan miserably.

" Don't even think about touching me..." she moaned out. She had watched him in the window and Swaine chuckled as he laid down behind her. She sighed contentedly as he pressed a kiss into her temple and laid a gentle hand over hers.

" Do you think..." he began softly, his eyes watching as his hand gently squeezed the area over her womb. Swaine was anxious to know himself.

" If I knew, I wouldn't have told you yet anyways. You have other things to be concentrating on." Amara replied, her tone just a bit terse. Swaine knew it was only because she feared for their safety as opposed to feeling as if he was trying to escape from her again.

" Speaking of...Oliver's felt he's prepared enough for this. I'm ready to leave when he is..." Swaine could feel her hesitance to discuss her possibly being pregnant and understood her reasoning to not tell him if she was. He would find out via their link sooner or later he was sure.

" When are you leaving?" Although Amara had been trying to prepare herself for this, tears still spilled into her eyes. The only thing she could do now was have faith.

" More than likely tomorrow." Swaine replied, feeling warmed by the feelings of belief he felt coming from her. " Thank you." His voice was barely a whisper now as he clutched her as tightly as he could against him.

Amara smiled. " For what?" she inquired as she looked over her shoulder. She could feel his own hesitance to leave her through the bond they shared and Amara laced her fingers with his comfortingly.

" You know what." Swaine shot back, smirking.

" For making your life hell?" Amara joked, laughing as Swaine pulled her onto her back and pinned her to the bed.

" No, for making it beautiful again." Swaine said honestly, dipping his head down to capture her lips. Their fingers of their free hands laced together as their palms connected. Swaine felt Amara sigh against his lips as his weight settled above her and he groaned a bit himself as her legs locked around his hips. She was only in her nightgown at this point, and both their hands began pushing their clothing away at an astounding rate.

Amara arched into Swaine's touch even as he claimed her lips once more and the two were just about to take it further when Tippy came bustling in.

" Tippy!" they both scolded, thankful for the duvet.

" 'Mara! Oh..beggin' youer pardon, youer highnesses, I'll be takin' me leave now." Tippy let herself back out and shook her head as she leaned against the door with a heavy sigh. " Like a couple o' rabbots, those two. Prolly makin' up fer lost time if I know 'Mara." she said to herself with a chuckle.

* * *

Percivical sighed when Oliver told him they would be leaving in the morning. " Allow me to outfit you all with supplies then before you leave. We'll have a leaving feast in your honor tonight."

Oliver bowed politely. " I'd rather forgo the feast, your majesty. We'd rather have our departure be a quiet affair as Shadar's spies are everywhere." the young wizard said, and Drippy nodded. That had been a very gracious way to refuse the proposal the king had put forth.

Percivical nodded. If he knew his daughter and son in law, they wouldn't leave their room until it was time for him to leave. He would have Tippy pack his bag for him then. " Very well then. A smart move on your part, young Oliver. I'll send word to the Hootique and the Cawtermaster to supply you with whatever the four of you need then."

" Thank you, your majesty." Oliver said bowing again. " I also appreciate and thank you for your hospitality you've given us these last several months. I'm just glad that Swa...Prince Gascon and Princess Amara are happy again."

Percivical chuckled. Oliver didn't really have a clue in that respect. " That they are. Once he returns safely, we'll be able to have ourselves a wedding." _Well, an official one at least. Hopefully they can make it back before Amara starts showing._ he thought. Tippy had informed him of her suspicions that his daughter was with child. He would find out for certain himself tomorrow or the day after. He wasn't about to intrude on the time that Swaine and Amara had left before the prince departed in the morning.

* * *

Amara and Swaine stayed in each other's arms until first light, and Swaine sighed. " I need to get my pack ready, love." he whispered. The sky outside was starting to turn gray as the sun heralded its appearance. Swaine pressed a kiss into Amara's forehead as her grip on him tightened a bit.

" I know." Amara replied. She allowed him to get up and Swaine found that in one of the few times that they had been sleeping, Tippy had placed a set of his traveling clothes and his pack; full of supplies that would keep for a long time, near the armoire where he kept his clothing. " Tippy, got to love that old girl." she said, smiling at the sight. That meant that they would have just that much more time with one another.

Swaine was already pulling on his orange shirt. Tippy had attempted to patch it up, but it still looked scruffy. That worked for him. He was supposed to be traveling incognito after all. He put his gun holster on his belt and smirked at Amara as he did so. She loved watching him dress, and then would take special joy in taking all of his clothing off after he had taken all that time just to do the opposite. Although he thought that he had satiated his hunger for her all through the night, Swaine found that he still wanted more of her.

Amara's eyes roamed her husband appreciatively. There was something about the way he looked in that outfit that spoke nothing but danger to her. She fought her normal inclination to tear those clothes right off, and smiled ruefully. Pulling on her nightgown, Amara walked over to Swaine as he settled his pack on his shoulders.

" This is it then love." he whispered, nose to nose with her. He could feel their mutual sadness pooling in his heart at his departure.

" I'm walking you out, no worries. I wanted to give something to Oliver and Esther." Amara countered, though she was honestly beyond tired. " Just give me a moment or two to get dressed."

" I would rather you not. I know you haven't been feeling well, and there's no one to bring you back to the palace. Not this early. You also need to rest, Amara. I just kept you up most the night and..." His hand rested on her lower abdomen as he looked deep into her beautiful sapphire colored eyes. "...I've got a hunch you are...I guess I'll know for sure when I return."

Amara felt a couple of tears roll down her cheek. " I love you, Gascon...Just do whatever it takes to come back to me..." she pleaded, embracing him tightly. " I just got you back into my life after fifteen long years. I don't want to lose you again, I just can't lose you again." She started sobbing uncontrollably and Swaine pulled her tight.

" I love you too and I don't plan on dying Amara...I've gained too much to let it go that easily." Swaine replied into her ear. " You are the most important aspect of my life, Amara. Just have faith in me. You'll see." He wiped her tears away and felt her grip tighten around his chest. " This isn't goodbye, Amara...I'll be seeing you again soon, I promise."

Amara gave her husband a weak smile and she caressed his cheek tenderly. " If you die on me, I'll find a way to bring you back and kill you myself for dying on me." Amara threatened half heartedly.

Swaine chuckled and kissed Amara deeply. " I love you." he whispered against her lips.

" I love you too...Just promise me you'll stay safe.." Amara pleaded.

Swaine looked down at his wife with a smirk on his face.

Amara sighed. " As safe as possible then." she acquiesced. She groaned as a wave of nausea hit her and Swaine quickly scooped her into his arms and deposited her in their bed.

" You need to rest love. Leave the saving the world to Oliver and Company, your's truly included." Swaine said with a smile.

Amara shook her head ruefully and yawned. She was much more tired than she thought.

Swaine watched Amara as her eyes closed tiredly and she fell fast asleep. Leaning in to kiss her temple, Swaine felt two tears slide down his cheeks and saw them land on Amara's. " This is never going to be goodbye, Amara. It's only ' See you soon.' Don't forget that." he whispered against her ear. He stood straight and grabbed his bag. If he didn't leave now, Swaine knew he would lose the nerve to do so.

* * *

Oliver, Drippy, and Esther were waiting outside of town when Swaine came walking out, pain visibly etched into his features. Looking back at the palace, Swaine sighed and looked back to his friends.

" It's time to be going then you lot." Swaine said, a cocky grin in place. _From here on, everything I do is to ensure her safety. _he thought as he adjusted the straps on his shoulders. When had they gotten tighter? Shrugging to himself, Swaine quickly caught up with his three companions. There would be time later to dwell on that.

Oliver smiled and summoned Tengri with a resounding trumpeting of the horn. They smiled as the dragon passed over head with a happy trill and Tengri began hovering overhead in an effort to land. Without warning, Tengri started flailing, and went into a wild spin.

The four companions quickly dove out of the way as Tengri hit the ground hard. The azure dragon was still thrashing in pain and Oliver quickly cast Nature's tongue to divine what was wrong.

Tengri roared in pain as one of his wings bent the wrong way and broke.

" Tengri! What's wrong?!" Oliver shouted. Thinking quickly, he cast burden to keep the dragon from moving. " Tengri, you need to tell me what is wrong."

_It feels like there's something causing my body to move against it's will! Make it stop Oliver, please! _Tengri pleaded, his eyes full of pain and fear as Oliver tried to calm him.

Swaine looked over to Esther. " Run as fast as you can to the palace and get Amara. She's in her chambers!" So much for letting his poor wife rest.

* * *

By the time Amara came upon the scene, Tengri was panting in pain and Oliver was doing everything he could to soothe him.

" What happened?" Amara said as she rushed over to where the wizard and his dragon were. She pulled her wand and began running a diagnosis spell. As she brought it over his wing, Amara gasped and shook her head. " Broken in two places...the other one is fractured in three..." she murmured. Looking over her shoulder she looked at Swaine and Oliver expectantly. " Well?! What happened?! He can't tell me himself at the moment, he's in too much pain."

Oliver and Drippy both jumped at Amara's sudden demand. They had only ever seen her in a good mood. " He said something was causing his body to move against his will..." Oliver said timidly. Was this attitude from having been woken up too early?

Amara's eyes narrowed. " Puppet String..." she hissed dangerously. She quickly cast a spell to help alleviate Tengri's pain for now, and the azure wyrm visibly relaxed now. " I'm going to need to transport him to the palace. He can't move on his own right now with the breaks..." she murmured to herself. She quickly reached into her bag and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill. Once she had written her letter, Amara summoned her ferroon; Ze, out. " Take this to the guard at the gate and come right back."

Oliver shook his head in confusion. " That spell only works on inanimate objects." he said, looking at the description of the spell in his companion.

" The version in your book is for that purpose. We're dealing with a darker version, more than likely cast by Shadar. You should know as well as I do that for every spell there is for good, there is an exact replica for evil. I can heal him, but I cannot use magic on his wings. Those I'll have to set and let them heal naturally." the evestan princess said evenly.

" But we need to leave today." Oliver protested even as Drippy tried to silence the young boy. Esther had been silent this whole time. She had seen Amara get angry before and had no desire to cross verbal swords with the princess.

Amara's eyes narrowed on the wizard and she sheathed her wand as she strode over to him imperiously. " You have two options, use magic, or travel by ship. You know how to use the travel spell, I know this for a fact, Oliver. You should have known Shadar was going to hamper you in any way he could." Amara snapped. She was doing everything she could to not look at her husband. If she did, she wasn't sure she would be able to let him leave.

Swaine shook his head and smiled. His wife was a force to be reckoned with if she didn't get enough sleep. _And to think I'm the cause of this attitude is just icing on the cake_. he thought. " Oliver...You may want to stand down..." he said sagely. His wife was easily moving into rant mode if the vein throbbing at her temple was any indication.

Amara, despite her better judgement, looked over at Swaine and noticed the look in his eyes and the smirk on his face. " I wouldn't look so pleased with yourself, Gascon. You and I are going to have a long talk once you return to Evesta." she hissed slightly. More like the minute she was able to she was going to ravish him.

Swaine held up his hands in surrender. " Just watching you in your element, Amara. It's always a treat to watch you use magic as you don't do it often." he said, attempting to pacify her.

Amara knelt to the ground and lifted Tengri's head into her lap. " Easy now, boy. I can help you. You'll be stuck here for a bit, but I'll have you flying in a few months."

" A few months?!" Oliver cried. That was really going to hamper their traveling!

" His wings need time to heal, Oliver. I reiterate, you're going to have to hoof it for a while. I know that'll make the trip longer than necessary, but there's not much we can do. You also have the travel spell, so it's not like you'll constantly be stuck walking and climbing." Amara groaned. How many times did it need to be said before the boy got it? He was starting to get on her already thin nerves this morning!

Oliver sighed heavily. They hadn't yet traveled to their next lead, and that was going to give them grief to no end. " Please take good care of him." Oliver said, gently caressing Tengri's scales.

Amara smiled and patted Oliver's shoulder reassuringly. Finally! " I will, don't worry. Before I forget, I have something for you two." She reached into her bag and pulled out a beautiful harp. " My father crafted this for my mother as a wedding gift. I prefer a violin myself, and when Gascon first told me you were gifted with a harp... I figured you might be able to use this. It's called a Herald's Harp."

Esther took the harp in hand and plucked a few strings. The sound was pure and soothing, and Esther smiled brightly at Amara. " Thank you very much, your highness."

" You're welcome. And Oliver, I have this for you...It's called Nostrum. It fully restores your magic, so use it wisely. There are three there." Amara said, handing him a bundle of cloth. They could hear the delicate _tink tink_ of glass inside and Oliver set the bundle in his bag.

" Thank you very much your highness, although taking care of Tengri is gift enough for me." Oliver said, looking down at the dragon worriedly.

Amara kissed Oliver's forehead and looked to Swaine. " I've already given you my gift, so don't even think about asking."

Esther smirked. It wasn't often she got to see Swaine get a taste of his own medicine. " What would that be, if I may ask?" the Mamooni girl inquired, a smile plastered to her face.

Swaine pulled out the shadowglass pendant that Amara had had crafted for him. " She gave this to me about a month and a half back. In fact, Oliver, she told me you helped her make it."

Oliver nodded at this as he smiled a bit again.

" I should be thanking you then as well." Swaine replied. " Our best bet is to either use your travel spell to take us to Hamelin or we can take a longer, and slower approach by ship."

Oliver thought it out. " We were caught unawares last time on our way to Hamelin, and I don't want to risk that happening again. We'll go by spell and hoof it, as the princess said, to Perdida." the wizard said resolutely.

Amara nodded even as her eyes brightened a bit. She could actually be of more use here than she thought! " Let me see your map. If you're heading for Perdida, you may want to find your way over here. There's a trail leading up the mountain, but you'll have to go through this valley here to get up the steppes. If you leave the trail about here, you'll go through a patch of forest..."

" How do you know so much about this area?" Swaine asked, looking at his wife curiously. This was on the same continent he was born on, and he didn't even know that area that well.

" You don't think I sat on my laurels these last fifteen years, do you? I tried to go to Perdida a few years ago in search of a healing scroll, but there was a guard there who wouldn't even let me through the gate." Amara said. She covered her mouth as another wave of nausea crashed over her. " You should get going. I'll mend Tengri and get him flying faster than you can blink, don't worry."

Swaine swallowed hard. He was hesitant to leave her while she was awake. " Oliver, Esther, Drippy...Could we have a moment alone?"

The three looked at each other and nodded, Esther giggling as she did so. Swaine waited until they were out of sight and he felt Amara wrap her arms around him.

" I know you don't want to go, but this quest that you all are going on is bigger than you and I. I didn't think I'd be able to let you leave either, but you were right...Every moment I delayed caused more harm...Look at what it did to T..." Amara began. There were tears shining in her eyes as she looked over to where the dragon was laying peacefully now. The spell she had use had a sedative effect on it.

Swaine stopped her. " Don't blame yourself for this. Shadar's evil will be stopped, just keep faith in us. We'll be back soon enough." he said, smirking. He frowned as he saw tears slip from Amara's eyes and he brushed them away.

* * *

Esther, Drippy and Oliver were watching from the bushes nearby, and Esther sighed dreamily. None of them could resist the chance to spy on their older companion like this. It wasn't often they got to see this side of him either.

" It's sad and romantic...The prince having to say farewell to his princess, uncertain if he'll return..." she whispered, her blue eyes settled on Swaine and Amara in her reverie.

" Shh...I'm actually tryin' to hear what they're saying." Drippy hissed. There was something going on between those two that they weren't letting on about.

* * *

" I expect you to take care of yourself while I'm gone, Amara...I know you haven't told me yet, but like I said earlier, I've got a hunch..." Swaine said, smiling softly.

" Where's your ring?" Amara said, looking at his hands. He had taken his wedding band off in order to travel incognito.

" Where's it's safest of course..." Swaine replied, pulling his necklace out from his shirt. Sure enough, his wedding band was cleverly threaded onto the leather and hidden behind the stopper.

Amara smiled and she fingered the ring gently. " Your father would have a fit.." she chuckled a bit, her eyes looking up to Swaine's now as one of his hands came to rest on her shoulder.

" I'm having a fit not wearing it...Could be part of the magic that..." Swaine began, though he stopped a moment as he looked to his right covertly.

* * *

Drippy's eyes went wide as he listened closer. Ring? Why would Swaine be wearing a ring now?! " There's no way..." he breathed out.

Oliver and Esther looked at Drippy curiously. " What?" they whispered, both of them beyond curious now.

" Shh..." Drippy hissed. " I don't want them to hear us!"

* * *

Swaine sighed and leaned in to whisper in her ear. " You do realize they're watching us, don't you?"

Amara laughed. " Yes, I know. Do you really think I care if they know?" Amara pulled his necklace away, and then slid the ring off of it. " Our enemy already knows...They'll find out even if you don't tell them, Gascon." She placed the ring back onto his finger and Swaine visibly relaxed at the welcome weight.

Swaine chuckled and sighed. " We're stalling."

" Heartbound..." they chorused, then laughing. They could feel each other's unwillingness to leave the other.

* * *

Drippy's eyes went wider. " I don' believe it...They...But when?"

Oliver looked over at Drippy again. " What's going on?" the boy nearly demanded now. His curiosity was veritably eating him at this point.

" Those two pulled a fast one on us all. Prolly the king too.." Drippy whispered, tapping his chin thoughtfully now.

Amara sighed even as she glared at the bushes to her left. " I'll have you know that my father was present, thank you very much!" she called out. Shaking her head, she looked up at her husband. " You may as well fill them in on the way. I'll make sure Tengri is in shipshape in no time." she said. They needed to get going and she was only keeping them from whatever destiny had in store now.

Swaine chuckled as Amara's temper got the better of her again. " I love you, Amara." He kissed her deeply one last time and caught up to his companions.

" I love you too, Gascon. Now get. The world is counting on you four." Amara whispered sadly. She knelt back down beside Tengri as she waited for Ze to come back with the guards.

* * *

" So let me get this straight mun. The king asked the two of you to elope before we left so that if anything happened while we were gone, her highness would be able to take the throne because she's married?" Drippy inquired, pacing back and forth in front of Swaine now.

" Pretty much." Swaine said, leaning against the mast. Oliver had decided that they would go by boat instead and was happy to see the Sea Cow in port. Swaine twisted his wedding band, smiling at the feeling of contentment that he was receiving from Amara. He was glad that she had found something that would keep her happy. On the other hand, Esther was upset that they hadn't been invited to their rather rushed nuptials, and was refusing to talk to him. " You do realize that we have to have an official ceremony which you lot are invited to!" he called over to her.

Esther still huffed visibly and went below deck. Men didn't understand the importance of these things to girls!

Swaine shook his head a bit even as he closed his eyes. That girl had her head in too many fairy tales.

Drippy looked at Swaine with all seriousness. " Swaine, is sh..."

Swaine's eyes opened quickly and he sat up to cut off the rest of the question. " First off, my little fairy friend, that is personal and a topic not up for discussion. Two, you three know how my wife is. Do you think she would have told me knowing we have such a daunting task before us?" Swaine replied, his eyes narrowed on Drippy. He didn't want Oliver or Esther knowing there was a chance Amara might be with child.

Drippy reluctantly backed off, and Swaine relaxed again, relishing in Amara's happiness. This would be the true test of how strong heartbound was.

* * *

Amara was checking over Tengri's wings, smiling as she did so. She was coming on nearly six months in her pregnancy and Tengri chuckled as her belly bumped him in the side.

_The fledgling is getting bigger by the day Amara._ he said happily. His blue eyes were soft as he looked upon his caretaker from the last couple of months fondly. He gently nuzzled the bump with his snout and both he and Amara chuckled when the baby gave a rather strong kick at the warmth it felt from Tengri.

" He is, isn't he." Amara caressed the generous bump she had and smoothed her other over Tengri's scales. " Try stretching your wings. Everything's healed up nicely."

Tengri purred as he stretched his wings. _When will I be able to start flying again?_ He asked her. His eyes were half lidded in pleasure as he straightened them out for the first time in months.

" Soon enough. If you want, I'll let you glide over the garden for a few moments." Amara said. " But nothing excessive." she added warningly. She didn't want the dragon overdoing it and ruining all the work she had put into healing him.

Tengri nodded and Amara smiled as she watched him flap his wings enough to get some height and then turn to just glide over the garden for a few. She concentrated on Swaine a moment, and smiled at feeling the thrill of adventure thrum through her. She wasn't sure where they were at, but four months had passed by. If they had gone by ship, it would have taken them three weeks to reach the point that she had marked on Oliver's map. If they had used the travel spell...Well, she didn't know, but she knew Swaine would have had the upper hand at that point and could have guided them around his native terrain. Amara was pulled from her musings as she was suddenly spun around and saw her uncle's face contorted in rage.

" You are coming with me, niece..." Magnus sneered, his grey blue eyes alight with glee. Grabbing her by the arm, he began dragging her to the castle.

* * *

Swaine stopped cold for a moment, as he was feeling Amara's unbridled rage course through him and he looked to the northwest. They had finally made it into the marshes a month ago when they had a breakthrough in getting into the city of Perdida. Their movements were slow going as there were many poison pits littered along the path, and they were finally getting closer to Nevermore at this point. They were hugging the mountain side and were about to break for lunch when Swaine had felt the pulse from Amara.

" Is everything alright Swaine?" Esther said. They had gotten used to moments when he would smile or frown for no reason. Once he had explained heartbound to them that is.

Swaine sighed a bit even as he chuckled. At least he wasn't going to be on the receiving end for this. " Someone's going to lose their head...They just pissed Amara off." he replied, shaking his head.

Oliver, Drippy, and Esther all shuddered a bit themselves when they heard this. All three of them had experienced the princess' volatile temper in someway or another and none of them would ever wish unleashing the irate woman on their worst enemy. Well...There were exceptions of course, but still. Amara was terrifying in her rage.

* * *

Magnus threw a protesting Amara to the marble floor before the fifty or so members of the royal council and Percivical sat forward on his throne, his blue eyes wide in shock.

" Brother, what is the meaning of this?" he said, his eyes roaming from his daughter to his brother.

" My fellow lords and gentlemen of the court, you have been after me to provide you proof as to why my son Aden should be the first in line to the throne, and I present it here. Her highness has not kept to the conditions of the marriage contract arranged by my brother, King Percivical, and the late Emperor Vigo. As you can see here as plain as day, she is with child and unwed! Her child will not be a viable heir to the throne even if she were to marry Prince Gascon of Hamelin." Magnus shouted, his tone conveying the seriousness of his accusations. " This harlot is unfit to lead this country as well as brought shame upon her line!"

Amara stood up, and her eyes shot daggers at Magnus. " How dare you manhandle me in such a manner!" she hissed, her blue eyes narrowed in rage. Her heart suddenly felt terror beyond compare and she tried not to let it show. Swaine and the others were being attacked!

" Nothing more than a charlatan such yourself deserves." Magnus purred. Even if he couldn't take the throne, he would be able to assure that Aden would.

" I am still the sovereign princess of this country and you will treat me with respect." Amara seethed at him, nearly face to face with him. " My lords and gentle fellows, I bid that you allow me to explain." she said, turning to the men gathered with her father. She had no choice but to tell them the truth.

" And why should we do so?" one of Magnus' supporter's called down from his seat.

" Because I have upheld every provision of the marriage contract signed by my father and the late Emperor Vigo, including marrying Prince Gascon. As all of you are aware, he is helping the pure hearted one, the prophesied one, to defeat Shadar and his forces to save our world. His knowledge has helped to keep our kingdom safe over the last fifteen years. Knowing he was going into danger, we agreed to be married and made a successful attempt to ensure an heir lest..." Here Amara grew overwhelmed with emotion. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her beloved husband. She could still feel his fear gripping her. What in heaven's name was going on and who the hell were they fighting?! Surely they weren't up against the dark djinn yet!

" Do you have your marriage certificate?" another called down to her, one of her father's supporters by the look of it.

Percivical chuckled himself at this point as he sat forward. " I can produce the certificate, as it is in my study." Percivical replied, smirking down at his brother. " If you require any further validity, all you must do is look at the ring upon her finger. It was the late empress' ring, gifted to Gascon as a wedding present from his brother."

Magnus snatched Amara's left hand and began seething the moment he saw her wedding band. He knew the Empress Theresa's ring, and there was no mistaking it. He raised his hand to strike his niece and felt her wrath first via her wand.

" How dare you raise a hand to me! You are lucky the only thing I cast was burden, thus rendering you immobile. I promise you the next time I will not be so lenient." Amara hissed. She stormed from the room, still an imposing figure despite the waddle she was developing. She needed to get out of there because she could feel that they were still in danger! Worry had now joined the fear that filled Swaine and Amara wished she knew what was going on.

" Tippy!" Amara bellowed when she entered the wing of the castle her chambers were in.

" Comin' m'lady! Are ye alright, love? Ye look pale!" the old nanny asked, her eyes going wide at the sight of her charge. Amara looked like she could be going into labor if this didn't let up!

" It's Gascon...He and the others are fighting a terrible foe..." she panted, clutching her chest with one hand and her belly with the other. " I need help getting supplies ready...If I know Tengri as well as I do, the moment there's something wrong with Oliver, wing or not, he's going to his master."

" Leave it ta me, mah love, I'll get them some..." Tippy began rattling off everything they would more than likely need and began shoving into Amara's bottomless bag. Soon the bag was stuffed, even for it's design, and Amara sighed happily. At least they would have things to heal them.

Amara's eyes widened. " Tippy, the gun! Don't forget the gun!" Amara quickly penned a note and not a moment too soon, Tengri was trying to take off from the garden. She rushed to her balcony and called the dragon to her. " Wait! I'm not going to stop you, just take this with you!" Amara held the bag out to him and Tengri took it.

_There is something gravely wrong with Oliver...I have to go..._Tengri exclaimed, obviously panicked as to whatever had happened to the young wizard.

" I understand, give the bag to my husband, he'll know what to do!" Amara called out to the dragon as he flew off. Amara sniffed slightly, tears welling in her eyes as she wished she could go with him.

* * *

Swaine had Oliver slung over one shoulder, shooting as accurately as he could as they tried to make their escape. They had been fleeing the marshes for the last hour, and were only about a quarter of the way through again when fire erupted from the sky to block off their pursuers. " Bless her, she did it..." Swaine breathed in relief as Tengri touched down before them.

The three jumped onto Tengri's back and Swaine laid Oliver down to gauge him. " Take us to Perdida, Tengri." Swaine ordered hurriedly. Taking his normal spot towards the back, he leveled his gun and took aim, felling a few more pursuers before they had a chance to strike the dragon's exposed back.

* * *

Swaine paced back and forth as Khulan looked over Oliver. " Your majesty, not to rush you..." he began, only to be silenced by a cold glare from the former queen of Xanadu.

" You would do well to hold your tongue for now, thief." Khulan said icily. It seemed like an eternity passed before she spoke again, though she had been muttering to herself the entire time. " Your friend will have to come out of this on his own. Whatever he encountered in the soulsnare affected both his mind and heart."

Swaine pulled at his hair a bit, feeling helplessness well up in his heart. No sooner did he feel that, he felt Amara's faith in him and relaxed. " Is there anything we can use to keep him fed so that he doesn't waste away?" he asked. There was nothing for it at the moment. The only thing he, Esther, and Drippy could do was to keep vigil with the young lad. That and help protect the city while they were there. It was the least Swaine could offer at least.

" A healing spell once a day should do the trick if either of you know one. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go double the guard to make sure the city is protected." Khulan replied as she stood. She only hoped Shadar's forces didn't descend on the town now that the pure hearted one was indisposed.

Swaine, unable to do anything else for now, pulled over the bag that Tengri had been carrying. His eyes widened happily when he realized it was Amara's bag. " Esther, I've got good news, Amara pulled through again." he said excitedly.

Esther rushed over to his side, her blue eyes shining with hope. " Is there anything that can help Oliver?" she asked, looking through the contents that the evestan princess had packed over Swaine's shoulder. There were a couple of potions there that had to be of Amara's own make. She was highly talented in the ways of healing.

" Doesn't look like..." Swaine began, coming across something wrapped in linen. " Well hello. What's this?" He began opening it, noticing a piece of parchment first and then smiled when he saw Marcassin's prototype plan for his gun in the flesh. It was the Cad's Cannon without a doubt! " Damn I love her..." he whispered.

" Aren't you going to read the letter?" Esther urged. She had watched him lay the piece of paper off to the side first. She was beyond curious as to what Amara had written.

Swaine looked down at the letter with excitement shining in his brown eyes; as it was the first bit of contact that he and Amara had in the last four months, and he quickly snatched it up and opened it. It was written in her tidy penmanship and Swaine smirked a little ruefully at how much he really missed his wife.

_Gascon,_

_I hope all is well with the four of you as I hurriedly pen this. Even separated by an ocean, I can still feel you in my heart as if you were in the next room. I found the blueprints for your gun in the desk and decided to have it ready for you in case if Tengri left in a hurry. I cannot wait until we see you again, my love, just please keep yourselves safe._

_From my heart to yours,_

_Amara_

Swaine folded the letter and put it in the inside breast pocket of his coat. Damn it, she hadn't said a single thing about the news he wanted the most. Swaine rushed outside to be alone as tears began cascading down his cheeks and he heard a soft footfall follow him beyond the town gates. He wiped away his tears in a hurry, and turned to face the queen. " Your majesty?" he said with interest.

" What did you say your name was again? Swaine?" Khulan asked, her piercing gaze thoughtful now as she circled Swaine a bit. She was looking him over and spotted something that made her smirk almost instantly.

" The one and only." he replied obliquely. Had Shadar shattered her heart again? By the ancients, Swaine wasn't certain he could handle a nightmare on his own.

" I seem to recall receiving intel on Shadar from someone by that name or close to it." Khulan pressed.

Swaine calmed a bit, it seemed as if she was only trying to get something out of him at this point. " Guilty as charged, your majesty." Swaine wanted nothing more than to get out of this conversation. He turned his back on the Xanaduin queen and walked over to one of the ledges that offered an unimpeded view of the sunset settling over the valley. If only Amara could be here to see this with him...

" Your bearing suggests that you still aren't telling me who you are. Just who are you really?" Khulan said, her tone a bit harder than she intended as she came to stand behind Swaine.

Swaine shook his head and sat down on the ledge he had been looking over. " Your majesty, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." He took out the necklace Amara had given him as an engagement gift and watched the light shimmer through the black glass. Tears filled his eyes again as he recalled the memory of that night.

" _You are my light, Amara..." he whispered against her lips before claiming her lips with his once more._

Khulan sat beside him and noticed the tears that were streaking his angular face. She smiled a bit softly and patted his shoulder a bit. " It was your wedding ring that tipped me off, you realize. Are you sure you should be wearing it in the open like this, Prince Gascon of Hamelin?" she asked.

Swaine smiled ruefully. Of course Khulan would know the signet of his house. " The enemy attacked me on my wedding night, so they are already very aware of my marriage to her highness, Princess Amara of Evesta." he replied softly. He sighed a bit happily as Amara's love for him washed over him in an attempt to ease his distress, and he looked towards the north east. Swaine wanted to see her so badly it made his heart ache.

" You truly love her, don't you?"

" With everything I am." Swaine said without hesitation. " I was hoping to glean some information out of her letter, but she's keeping the most important news she can from me until I return to her. She wants me to concentrate on the task at hand, but I need to know..."

" What news would that be?" Khulan pressed, albeit a bit more gently this time. It looked like the poor man was going through enough turmoil as it stood with being unable to do anything for his friend, and being unable to see the wife he loved so deeply.

" If she's pregnant." Swaine replied, his head in his hands again. " I think I would have more peace of mind knowing than getting my hopes up that she is only to have them dashed if she isn't."

" What do you believe?" There was amusement evident in Khulan's voice as she spoke now.

Swaine actually laughed at this. With how much Amara loved to make love, he would be more surprised if she wasn't pregnant. " I honestly couldn't tell you. I just want her to tell me. I don't know if that makes sense, but I want to hear her tell me I'm going to be a father."

Khulan smiled. " Believe what you will then. Even if she isn't, it doesn't mean you can't try once you return from all this madness."

Swaine laughed louder at this. " That was always a plan b, your majesty." he said, chuckling still. Tucking his necklace away into his shirt again, he bowed respectfully. " Thank you, your majesty. That talk was just what I needed." Swaine returned inside to check on Oliver, and to see what other goodies that his loving wife had sent.


End file.
